


Flor del Inframundo

by EskarinaSforza



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Gods, Kidnapping, Mommy Issues, Mutual Pining, not real kidnapping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza
Summary: El dios que representa la justicia en el Inframundo no parece un dios que abriría la tierra sin más para secuestrar a una doncella. Puede que hubiese encuentros perdidos entre la muerte y la primavera...
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Es difícil que te tomen como algo más que una florecilla cuando se es, bueno, la diosa de las flores. Durante toda su infancia no le importaba trabajar junto a su madre en crear bellos prados, la compañía de las ninfas, sus días de juego con Artemisa, las canciones... Fue una infancia feliz, no podía negarlo. Pero ya era una diosa adulta, aunque fuese muchas generaciones más joven que otros de sus compañeros. Las flores siempre eran hermosas, pero cuando son todo lo que ves, al final incluso la belleza cansa.

Fue uno de esos días en los que vagaba por los campos sintiéndose hastiada de la compañía de siempre y explorando la poco a poco apreciada soledad, cuando descubrió algo interesante. En ese prado había una dama extraña acompañada de varios perros.

-Saludos, Koré, perdón por la intromisión, solamente quería recoger unas flores -la dama la saludo con tanto respeto que, acostumbrada a la confianza de su séquito y a ser ignorada e el Olimpo, habría creído que se refería a otra de no ser por el hecho de que había dicho su nombre. 

-¿Quién eres...? Digo, estos son... Son mis dominios. Y no sé quien sois, así que no creo que tengáis permiso para estar aquí.

-Tenéis razón, oh Koré. Doncella entre doncellas, permitidme deciros mi nombre. Soy Hécate. Reina de las brujas.

Si una ninfa hubiese contemplado ese encuentro y hubiese apostado por el destino del mismo, habría creído que Perséfone habría huido. Todas habrían perdido, pues el aburrimiento y la curiosidad pudieron. La ingenua Perséfone no era tonta, solamente inocente, por lo que se dedicó a absorber los conocimientos que su nueva amiga le podría brindar. Hécate, a su vez, aprovechaba el poder de la joven diosa para crear plantas que se ajustasen a sus necesidades. A veces incluso la doncella podía escabullirse a la casa de Hécate para aprender. Fue uno de esos días en los que la suerte de la señora de la primavera cambiaría para siempre.

-Nunca imagine que la señora de las flores podría tener unas inclinaciones tan macabras -farfulló Hécate, mientras contemplaba la nueva obra de una radiante Perséfone.

-No es macabra, solamente es una flor nueva. La más venenosa de todas las que he creado, vamos -frunció los labios en un puchero- pensé que serías la persona que más la valoraría, mi madre me ha mirado como si me hubiese hecho mortal.

Hécate tomó la planta con cuidado. Sin lugar a dudas era hermosa, pero peligrosa. No pudo evitar pensar que quizás su amiga con el tiempo se haría un reflejo de eso.

-Y la aprecio, sabes que sí, pero no es lo que uno se esperaría de ti, esto sería más propio de... Oh, se me había olvidado completamente y tiene que estar al venir, quizás deberías irte.

-Ah, lo siento, no sabía que ibas a estar ocupada. Perdón por molestarte.

La bruja se debatió internamente si echarla. Sabía que la joven no tenía mucho amor propio y que si la hacía irse probablemente no volvería a su casa por sentirse rechazada. Los malditos olímpicos la habían hecho creer que era una mocosa molesta, cuando su poder no tenía nada que envidiarle al de la mayoría. La consideraba ya no solamente una compañera digna, si no una amiga, y no quería hacerles daño a sus frágiles sentimientos.

-Escúchame mi querida Koré. Quien tiene que venir ahora puede no ser de tu agrado, es muy diferente a lo que puedes estar acostumbrada... Y puede asustarte.

-No soy una niña -protestó en tono más infantil del que quería- Quiero decir, ¿tu visita es alguien malvado? -la bruja negó con efusividad- Pues entonces no tengo motivos para temer, no saldré corriendo.

La bruja suspiró esperando no haberse equivocado. Igualmente, supuso, algún día tendría que conocer al dios de los muertos. La muchacha era la el nacimiento, las plantas, florecer y él... Esperaba que la pobre pudiera soportar su presencia sin salir corriendo. Se sintió un poco mal, si eso pasaba no sería todo el miedo de su amiga, sino que aunque estuviera acostumbrado su preciado amigo no sentía placer ante el miedo que provocaba. A pesar de su puesto en el orden natural, o quizás por eso mismo, él tenía un corazón justo y compasivo, y aunque no lo admitiese, sufría por el continuo rechazo.

Pasó un rato más entre que su invitado apareció y esa conversación, rato en el que Proserpina se dedicó a cambiar el diseño de la flor y ponerle espinas para hacerla disuasoria para no ser comida por inocentes. Todo el aura del lugar cambió en segundos, era más efectivo que cualquier llamado.

Hécate realizó una prokinesis con rapidez, antes de que su amiga se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, se encontró mirando fijamente a su invitado. Desde luego, no era nada parecido a lo que ella estaba acostumbrado. Era tan pálido que en un primer momento pensó que estaba hecho de mármol, sus rasgos eran duros y su cabello negro como la noche sin luna. La negrura de su cabello su fundía con la de su atuendo, que se fundía en sombras que parecían vivas. Pero no fue nada de eso, ni siquiera el frio repentino lo que hizo que Perséfone se tapase la boca para ahogar una exclamación.

Ni en el Olimpo había visto unos ojos así de... Ni siquiera lo sabía. Sabios, tristes, que parecían juzgarlo todo. Sin darse cuenta Perséfone se encontró deseando ser juzgada favorablemente, y quizás borrar un poco la tristeza de esas cuencas de color indescriptible. Se encontró pensando que quería crear una flor de ese tono tan hermoso cuando la voz del invitado de la bruja la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hécate, ¿lo tienes preparado? -su voz sonó poderosa, el tono le recordó al poder de la voz de Zeus.

Pero sin lugar a duda, aunque compartía la sensación de poder, no sentía en él arrogancia como en la del dios rey.

Cuando Hécate se fue a buscar aquello a lo que había ido a buscar el dios de la muerte trato de ignorar la otra presencia en la sala. Aunque era como ignorar la luz frente a sus ojos, era bueno no dejando ver sus pensamientos a nadie. La pobre muchacha estaba tratando de esconder su miedo muy mal, a penas y podía aguantar la exclamación al verlo. Notó que era una diosa, era evidente, aunque no la conocía.

Seguramente si se dirigía a ella se desmayaría de puro terror, y no quería eso. Había escuchado su risa desde fuera, hermosa y pura, y verla hizo latir su corazón con una canción que creía no ser capaz de entonar. Todo en ella, desde la calidez que emanaba, su olor, hasta su respiración, eran encantadores. Pero la muerte no puede poseer nada encantador en su reino.

Por su parte, Perséfone contenía su impulso. Quería tocar esa faz tan pálida y ver si sería como acariciar mármol o sentiría la carne y el ícor -porque era evidente que ese ejemplar era un dios- del que estaba hecho. Quiso escuchar esa voz decir su nombre y, aunque era bastante más alto que ella, se preguntó si su cabello en sus dedos sería como acariciar la mismísima noche. Empezó a querer cosas en las que nunca había pensado.

La reina de las brujas apareció precedida de unos de sus perros que reclamaron la atención de Perséfone, está agradeció la distracción y se puso a acariciarle la cabeza.

-No sabía que ahora admitías a niñas como aprendices, me sorprende, y no es algo que me ocurra muy a menudo.

Como si hubiesen prendido fuego bajo sus pies Perséfone se incorporó de un salto. No soportaba que la siguiesen viendo como una niña, pero que él la viese así le molestó más de lo que podía reconocer.

-No soy una "niña". Para su información, soy Perséfone, hija de la mismísima Deméter, diosa de las Flores y deberíais temer haberme ofendido.

Lo que ocurrió después fue algo que Hécate no habría imaginado jamás. El mismo Dios de los muertos se puso a reír en el centro de su casa. Si bien lo había visto sonreír en alguna rara ocasión que atesoraba en su corazón, nunca lo había visto reír alegremente, cosa que siempre le había preocupado. Más sorprendida quedó al verlo a él, que no mostraba tal respeto ni ante Zeus, inclinarse ante ella.

-Le ruego que tenga compasión, poderosa Perséfone.

Ante una actuación tan burlesca ella normalmente se habría enfadado más. Pero simplemente no podía sentirse mal al ver el humor reflejado en esos ojos y tuvo que sonreírle de vuelta.

-Debo irme. Hécate, volveremos a vernos en unos días. Hermosa y poderosa Perséfone, espero no volver a verla en mucho tiempo.

Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas con un tono que no podía incitar otra cosa que ternura, cosa muy contradictoria al significado de las mismas.

-Tu amigo... Es... Realmente diferente.

Hécate rompió a carcajadas. Eran en parte de hilaridad y por terminar una situación tan tensa, pero también fue una forma de reaccionar a la pura sorpresa ante todo lo que acababa de ver.

-Ese, Koré, es ni más ni menos, que el Invisible, el guardián del Inframundo y dios de los muertos. Querida, le has gritado a Hades.

Perséfone, en ese momento, quiso que se la tragase la tierra. Lo que ella no sabía es que alguien que se encontraba ya dentro compartía su deseo.


	2. El veneno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sé que mis lectores de Wattpad han encontrado esto y se ofrecieron a denunciarlo. No lo hagáis, soy Esk, que me estoy mudando de plataforma.

Hermosas flores peligrosas surgieron por doquier, como la curiosidad florecía de la diosa. Aunque Hécate estaba contenta con todo el nuevo material con el que contaba para trabajar el alto precio de hostigamiento a base de preguntas era uno que no estaba dispuesta a pagar, por lo que tuvo que decirle a las claras que no iba a responder más preguntas sobre el dios de los muertos, que además de su amigo era su señor y le debía lealtad a su privacidad. La Koré no pudo hacer otra cosa que contestarle que tampoco le había llegado a responder a nada y asumir que después de todo no lo haría.

Descartada la primera opción para obtener información, fue a la segunda. Las ninfas no paraban de compartir chismes sobre todos los dioses, ósea que solamente había que preguntarles con cautela para que no fuese muy evidente su interés. La oportunidad le llegó en mitad de la tarde, cuando hablaban sobre una nueva conquista de Zeus.

-Es curioso, siempre se habla de los múltiples amantes de Poseidón y Zeus, pero… Es como si nunca se hablase de nada sobre Hades, es curioso, ¿verdad?

Pensaba que lo había dejado caer con tal inocencia con la que nadie sospecharía nada, pero de nuevo su ingenuidad la traicionó y no era capaz de ver lo de lejos que pueden oler intenciones amorosas sospechosas un puñado de ninfas.

-Koré, querida… ¿Cómo te ha dado por pensar en Hades? -el tono pícaro hizo notar a la Koré que no había sido tan discreta.

-Es uno de los grandes reyes, y como hablábamos de Zeus… -intentó justificar la diosa- Yo, en el Olimpo se comenta, eso. Ya sabéis, la tríada de los reyes y todo eso.

-Pero si tu madre casi nunca te deja ir al Olimpo, querida -intervino otra- ¿No serán ciertos los rumores de que te has estado viendo con esa súbdito del Inframundo? -casi escupió eso último, lo que caso hizo gruñir a la Koré, sabiendo que se referían a Hécate- Porque no es buena compañía para ti, querida Koré.

-Lo cierto es que no se habla mucho de él -salvándole sin saberlo, una dríada que solía acompañar a Artemisa se unió a la conversación- Solamente lo vi una vez, emergiendo de la tierra sin previo aviso. Iba con su compaña de fantasmas para un lugar que no me atreví a intentar averiguar, tenía demasiado miedo de acabar como uno más de sus fantasmas.

-Aun con miedo y todo, te has sonrojado -añadió Eu con picardía- Mente habló una vez conmigo y mis hermanas y nos dijo que la primera vez que lo vio sus piernas temblaron de miedo, y que nunca dejaron de temblar con él, aun cuando el miedo se extinguió. Desde luego no es el más propenso a coger amantes, pero todas las que ha cogido se no se pueden quejar -todas le prestaron total atención- Mente dijo una vez que en pleno…

Escucharon un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Artemisa había aparecido detrás del círculo de las confidentes, que tardaron muy poco en comprender que estaban en problemas.

-No creo que la historia que vas a contar sea muy apropiada para Koré, aunque tampoco creo que lo sea para mi, pero lo importante es que no creo que Deméter este muy contenta con que le contéis según que cosas a su hija.

Todas asintieron como una sola, menos Perséfone, que se quedó con la duda de que era eso tan secreto que no podían contarle, pero sabía que ninguna desobedecería a Artemisa y mucho menos con la amenaza de su madre aun flotando en el ambiente.

-Lo de Leuce… -tanteó el terreno Eu de nuevo, vio como Artemisa se encogió de hombros, y pasó de tono de duda al de narradora experta- Su muerte fue tan terrible, vivieron juntos por toda su vida y cuando esta se agotó la convirtió en un álamo en la zona más bonita de los Campos Elíseos… No me veo a sus hermanos teniendo una relación tan hermosa por tanto tiempo.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, como también lo estuvieron en que no por ello el dios dejaba de resultar menos terrorífico en sus encuentros. Para todas era un sueño romántico que solamente se rompía por el miedo que les producía.

Perséfone se fue con una sensación agridulce, pues la información que no habían compartido con ella por Artemisa siempre sería un misterio y porque saber que quiso tanto a Leuce le provocó una sensación desagradable en el estomago. Ese día la pradera en la que estaban jugando acabó por llenarse de cardos.

Las historias que contaban de otros dioses habían hecho que siempre prefiriera abstenerse de acercarse a cualquier dios que la cortejase, debería alegrarse mucho de escuchar que aunque fuese en el Inframundo había alguno con un poco de corazón dentro del pecho. Aunque fuese el único dios que en lugar que elogiar su belleza la hubiese llamado niña.  
Cuando se hubo alejado de todas se dejó caer en la tierra, cerca de un lago. Normalmente no se preocupaba por su aspecto, no era algo que necesitaba. Siempre se había considerado una doncella muy alta, al lado de las ninfas destacaba por ello, pero se sintió como un pobre infante desvalida al lado del dios del Inframundo. Quizás sus túnicas eran más infantiles, y no era como otras diosas, de eso estaba segura; su madre siempre le decía que era especial, ella no podía evitar pensar que más que especial era rara. Al caer la noche, con una duda en su corazón, no pudo evitar preguntarle a su madre lo que la atenazaba.

-¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Deméter la miró como si su pregunta hubiese sido una terrible herejía merecedora de un castigo divino. Sabía que su madre le diría que lo era, y que seguramente no le mentía porque la veía con todo su amor. Pero también sabía que la había malinterpretado.

-Me refiero, a una mujer hermosa, no a una niña. Cuando veo a otras diosas me siento como… Quizás está bien cuando estamos aquí, pero cuando estamos con otros dioses me siento como si no fuera una diosa adulta como las demás, sino tu niña.

-Mi dulce Koré, es que ERES mi niña -se lo dijo en tono de quien da la conversación por terminada, aunque reflexionó al ver la expresión del rostro de su hija- Maldita sea Afrodita y su extravagancia, ya lo comprendo. Te sientes mal porque no destacas con ese recargo que lo haces otras, que es excesivo, ya te lo digo yo. Tu belleza no necesita de tantos adornos más allá de tus preciosas flores.

Deméter siguió despotricando sobre el afán exhibicionista sobre otras diosas sobre un largo rato, era increíble el tiempo que podía pasar la diosa de los campos insultando a Afrodita sin referirse si quiera a ella.

-Supongo que quizás también me da miedo -paró la crítica de golpe, haciendo que la atención de su hija volviese a ella- me da miedo que esos depravados se den cuenta de lo hermosa que eres y quieran cortejarte como a las demás, aunque supongo que ya has llegado a esa edad.

-¿Qué? No, madre, solamente quería que no me desprecien como si fuera una niña. No tengo ningún interés en el cortejo de nadie del Olimpo, de verdad.

Su madre sonrió con alivio. Que supiera que su hija estaba en edad de merecer era una cosa muy distinta a que lo aceptase. Le dio las buenas noches a su hija, dejándola sola.

¿Cortejo? No, ella no quería cortejo. El cielo cubierto de estrellas y el mundo totalmente oscuro a su alrededor le recordó al señor de lo invisible, sintiendo un repentino calor en las mejillas. Solamente quería dejarle claro que no era una niña. Y conocer el tacto de su piel. Y mesar sus cabellos. Y volver a ver el buen humor en esos maravillosos ojos tan tristes. Y quizás con suerte lograr cambiar el rictus tan severo de su rostro relajando sus labios uniéndolos con los suyos. Ante ese pensamiento su piel se puso a juego con su cabello, notó como a su alrededor florecían a destiempo rosas blancas. Si su madre la veía envuelta en la flor de Afrodita pondría el grito en el cielo, así que intentó disimularlas con otro tipo de vegetación.

Sintió su corazón volverse loco, más que cuando participaba en juegos y corría por las laderas, y recordó las advertencias de su buena amiga. El visitante era peligroso. El dios de la muerte la había envenenado. Su corazón, lleno del veneno más peligroso para los dioses, quiso maldecirlo, pero solamente le salía una sonrisa. Sus pensamientos volvieron a las ninfas. Un álamo blanco volvió a su mente, el gran amor que había llenado el corazón del tenebroso dios, ella era solamente una florecilla y ya estaba ambicionando a un rey. Sus ojos se sintieron más húmedos que de costumbre, su corazón consternado y sentía incluso su estómago revuelto.  
Definitivamente Hades la había envenenado sin desearlo.

-Mi Koré, despierta -su madre la llamó nerviosa, no recordaba haberse dormido y ya parecía bien entrado el día- Tenemos que viajar al Olimpo, querida.

Todo el palacio de su madre estaba de revuelo, esta le sonrió a su hija cuando entraron túnicas más apropiadas para una diosa adulta, pero sin parar de organizarlo todo hablando con su séquito.

-…Y claro, tan de golpe ahora nos toca darnos prisa. Pero no podemos faltar, porque incluso Hades saldrá del Inframundo para asistir, osea que sería imperdonable que no asistiese con mi querida hijita…-se paró unos segundos a mirar a su retoño- Sin duda esas flores que has puesto en el vestido son hermosas, pero no creo que a Afrodita le haga gracia que vayas con sus flores.

Y en ese momento Perséfone supo que necesitaba con desesperación un antídoto para su veneno.


	3. El invernadero

No es como si hubiese una diferenciación real dentro del Inframundo entre el día y la noche, era una de las cosas que más desquiciaba a todos los nuevos habitantes. Con el tiempo uno se acostumbraba y descubría que tenía un ritmo propio, incluso un cambio de luz, pero de primeras la aparente eternidad estática del lugar eran una de las torturas del sitio en las que su rey no tenía nada que ver. El señor de esas tierras se había acostumbrado y lo conocía, pero eso no quitaba que lo siguiese encontrando aburrido el lento paso del tiempo. La muerte es segura y constante, la tierra de la muerte no podía ser de otra manera, y él entendía bastante de ser encerrado como el primero en ser comido por su padre, el estómago de un padre no es el lugar más feliz para pasar la infancia.

Se preparó para un nuevo día de trabajo. Aunque no tenía necesidad de quedarse en el tribunal, a veces pasaba el día entero allí, unas veces maravillándose con esas historias humanas y otras sorprendiéndose con su crueldad. Pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ese cometido ese día, al menos no después del pesado día anterior.

Uno de los hijos heroicos de Zeus al parecer había decidido hacer una misión que según le dijo sería épica y tenía que bajar a tocarle la moral a su tío como parte del trabajo. Más de una vez había pensado seriamente en dejar encerrados a los héroes que bajaban por algún tipo de tarea a su reino, dejar que uno de los cerberos se lo comiese para que les sirviese de lección, que viesen como habitantes lo que era su reino. Pero en el fondo no era capaz, ellos no solían tener la culpa, sino que eran víctimas colaterales de su hermano. Porque había dos cosas que su hermano Zeus no parecía capaz de hacer: guardarse su miembro una temporada ni dejar de buscarle problemas a los demás. Cuando se sentía demasiado hastiado del Inframundo pensaba que al menos allí a penas tenía que verlo, ni a él ni a los demás dioses, que no es que fueran mucho mejores que su rey.

Aunque fuese un dios, a veces le dolía la cabeza, según Hécate esto le pasaba más que a los demás porque a diferencia de los otros no la tenía hueca. Su súbdita y amiga le preparaba a veces un bebedizo de hierbas que hasta ahora no le había fallado, lo tenía a mano y después de beber un poco, volvió a tumbarse esperando el efecto.

No pudo evitar pensar en la compañía de la bruja. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y casi no la había reconocido, su madre la escondía bien, cosa que conociendo lo que se movía por el Olimpo le parecía un comportamiento extremadamente sensato por parte de Deméter. Sabía que tenía fama de protectora, no le extrañaría verla imitar la vieja historia familiar de castraciones con guadañas si alguien se acercaba a su preciosa florecilla. Se dijo a si mismo que si había una madre capaz de castrar al mismo dios de los muertos esa era Deméter, osea que nada de mirar en esa dirección.

Tampoco tendría muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, y se felicitó a su pesar por ello. No era solamente su aterradora madre, sino que él sabía que la diosa de las flores por poco miedo que le tuviese no resistiría el peso sus emociones. Ella era tan… Viva. No era solamente su belleza, que no era fácil de obviar de per se, es que resplandecía vitalidad, y eso era que algo no solía ver precisamente.   
Con la cabeza más despejada pero con unos pensamientos más problemáticos instalados en ella, decidió que sería buena idea pasear por sus dominios y comprobar que todo marchase como debía. No es que hubiese muchas incidencias, pero cuando las había si no tenían cuidado eran espectaculares. No tardaron mucho en informarle de que le estaban buscando, Hermes requería de su presencia. “Bien” se dijo a si mismo mientras espoleaba a los caballos “que me siga buscando”. No es que tuviese nada especialmente contra el conductor de las almas a su reino, pero a la que te descuidabas te llenaba la cabeza de sus majaderías y precisamente la cabeza acababa de dejar de molestarle para ir a ver a un dolor de cabeza con sandalias aladas. Sabía que no tardaría en encontrarlo igualmente, pero eso no significaba que fuese a ir mansamente a su reunión, después de todo era el dios de esos dominios y no tenía porque acudir al llamado de nadie.

Fingió no verlo hasta el tercer grito, a veces su desesperante Psicopompo (conductor de almas) era más inevitable que las propia muerte.

-Hades, para, por todos los… -el dios de los ladrones casi se estampó con el carro cuando le hizo caso abruptamente- Saludos, dios de la tierra de los muertos y la riqueza, custodio de… ¡Sabías que te estaba buscando y te ha dado igual!

-Pensaba que te vendría bien un pequeño entretenimiento -dijo sin esforzarse ni un poco en mentir para aplacar al otro.

-Vengo a entregarte un mensaje de Zeus, van a reunirse y todos esperamos y queremos verte allí.

Cogió la invitación enarcando una ceja. Estaba seguro de que requerían su presencia, pero eso de que quisieran verle… Se llevaba bien con bastantes pocos dioses, la mayoría le temían. Hermes era una excepción por sus constantes viajes al Inframundo y, no tenía sentido negar lo evidente, porque ese sinvergüenza no parecía temerle a nada.

-¿Esto no es el trabajo de Iris? -leyó con desgana la recargada invitación.

-Sí, pero me ha pedido que ya que viajaba por aquí, si podía…

-Que le sigo dando miedo y prefiere no verme, la entiendo Hermes, llevo en esto mucho más tiempo que vosotros, no voy a enfadarme por una reacción lógica de la mensajera de los dioses.

Después de eso Hermes trató de excusarla, de decirle que no era tan aterrador y que la gente no huía de él, al menos no siempre. El dios tenía labia de sobra para convencer a cualquiera de ello, menos al mayor de los crónidas. Hades sabía que daba miedo, no era que le gustase darlo, pero con el tiempo lo había asumido como gajes del oficio y que su poder era perceptible.

Cuando por fin se deshizo del dios de los mensajeros, leyó más atentamente la invitación, como siempre la mandaban casi con el tiempo justo para subir en el carro. Tampoco es que le importase llegar tarde, si no fuera porque no podía evitar que todos se le quedasen mirando aun más si lo hacía sería aun menos puntual. Se podría considerar una falta de respeto, pero que ganas tenía de que Zeus se atreviese a reprocharle nada, su relación se basaba en constantes pequeñas provocaciones.

Suerte que el bebedizo estaba casi entero, porque conociendo a su familia le vendría bien tenerlo a mano. Había escuchado de mortales historias terribles sobre lo mal que se podían dar las reuniones familiares, siempre se quedaba con ganas de gritarles aficionados.

Si uno conoce los portales, moverse por el Inframundo es muy rápido, y su señor los conocía perfectamente. No tardaría mucho en llegar, pero sabía que si había pocos alguno se atrevería a buscar conversación, por lo que mejor daba un paseo por los Campos Elíseos antes, más que nada para no quedar del todo deslumbrado al salir.  
Era la única zona que le parecía viva, y ese mero pensamiento le hizo recordar a la joven e indignada diosa de las flores.

Le dieron ganas de parar el carro y pedirle a sus caballos que le pasasen por encima, no podía pensar en ella de ninguna manera, ahora menos todavía que estaba ha punto de volver a verla. Sin más viró con brusquedad, diciéndose a si mismo que era para cambiar su atuendo y no para evitar el nacimiento de cierto tipo de pensamientos. Uno de los grandes reyes debía vestir como tal, aunque no le gustaba la extravagancia, debía dejar claro su estatus. La paleta de colores de su atuendo era básica, iba del negro más puro a una escala de grises. Su túnica gris caía con majestuosidad, su capa ondeaba como las sombras furtivas de la noche más oscura a su alrededor, la coraza pulida gris solamente le añadía aun más majestuosidad. Con solamente un pensamiento previo su cohorte de espíritus le esperaba como a su general y señor.

Puede que fuese a su manera el marginado de entre los dioses, pero no le gustaba que nadie olvidase que era uno de los pilares del equilibrio de todo el universo. Tal vez no le interesasen demasiado las cosas que hacían los habitantes del Olimpo, pero tenía su orgullo como los demás.

Con su yelmo debajo del brazo se volvió a subir, en toda su gloria, al carro. A penas sujeto las riendas el caballo se elevó hacia el techo, y emitiendo un crujido que heló el alma de todos los mortales que pudieron oírlo, el suelo se abrió dejando pasó al señor del Inframundo y a sus huestes.

La vida, siempre cambiante, le esperaba fuera. Y con un breve pensamiento, el señor de los muertos pensó que en cierta manera sus dominios eran comparados a esos campos salvajes como un invernadero. Sin cambiar el rictus, se regañó mentalmente, no era día de pensar en flores.


	4. El jardín

Perséfone había estado varias veces en el Olimpo pero nunca se acababa de acostumbrar a la desmedida opulencia, y eso que el templo de su madre no era precisamente humilde. Mármol, oro y marfil donde mirase. Y estaba bajando en las caballerizas aún. Pretendía ser hermoso pero siempre lo consideró excesivo.

Al paso de su carruaje fueron creciendo flores y la vegetación haciéndose más fuerte, le pareció un poco demasiado llamativo hasta que vio la enorme caracola rosa brillante de la que se bajaba una diosa rodeada de pequeños seres alados, plumas, flores y brillante espuma. De por si la diosa que había bajado no necesitaba ningún adorno para aumentar su belleza, pero Afrodita nunca se había caracterizado por su sencillez y modestia. Detrás de ella en un vehículo mucho más humilde la seguía su esposo. No era ningún secreto que la diosa de la belleza no soportaba estar cerca del dios con el que la habían obligado a casarse, incluso las diosas que no sentían ningún aprecio por ella normalmente sentían compasión por esa situación, por eso Deméter fingió alegría al verla cuando escuchó “esposo, tengo que saludar a mis amigas” como excusa para salir.

-Oh, Perséfone, que mayor te has hecho. Ya eres toda una preciosa dama, querida.

Sin saber muy bien como, su madre y la otra diosa quedaron enzarzadas en una pelea con apariencia amistosa desde el exterior sobre si seguiría siendo apropiado por mucho tiempo llamarla Koré o sería una adulta. No sabía que de malo tenía ninguno de los planteamientos, aunque conociendo a Afrodita se olía por donde iban los derroteros de su razonamiento. Seguramente la pelea se habría alargado bastante más si no fuese por el estruendo que escucharon al lado de donde estaban.

-Oh, ya ha llegado, para ser tan sobrio a veces creo que llama más la atención que yo -murmuró la diosa de la belleza, con una sonrisa de sarcasmo cruzando su preciosa cara.

Al estruendo lo prosiguieron gritos. No tardaron mucho en ver la razón, una cohorte de soldados fantasma abrieron el paso, proseguidos del negro carruaje tirado por una bestia igual de oscura. Su auriga era el señor del Inframundo, que una vez dispuesto el carro en su lugar asignado sus siervos se hicieron cargo y bajo con un mil veces repetido movimiento seguro y firme. La pequeña multitud que había en las caballerizas había desaparecido, dejando a muy pocos ocupantes a parte de las tres diosas.

-Saludos, Afrodita, Deméter e hija -las saludó con la mínima ceremonia, no parecía dispuesto a quedarse.

Por su parte Perséfone se sentía divida entre los pensamientos de estar ofendida por ser llamada solamente como “hija” con Deméter y la idea de que sus ropajes rituales le quedaban demasiado bien para su joven corazón.

-Pero querido, quien iba a decir que el Inframundo le sentase bien a alguien, pero que bien luce el cargo en ti -Afrodita lo agarró del brazo y aduló con un desparpajo que la Koré envidió al instante- siempre sabes como hacer una gran entrada, cielo. Oh, llamarte cielo es paradójico, ¿verdad?

A Perséfone le pareció que Hades tomaba aire, y no precisamente para no desfallecer ante el encanto de la diosa de la belleza. E incluso se permitió creer que miraba brevemente en su dirección más que a la encarnación del encanto femenino que tenía delante, pero lo achacó a su propio deseo de llamar la atención.

-Creo que no te he presentado apropiadamente a mi hija nunca -intervino Deméter a regañadientes- es Perséfone, más conocida como Koré -remarcó el Koré, no parecía dispuesta a que el dios del Inframundo no la viese como una adulta- diosa de las flores.

-Tampoco creo que las caballerizas sean un lugar del todo apropiado -se soltó de un discreto tirón de la diosa del amor- si me disculpan, tengo unos asuntos que hablar antes de que la reunión comience. Un placer, Perséfone. Damas…

Se fue dejando detrás una sensación de frío, ya fuera por su comportamiento o porque los fantasmas que le acompañaban literalmente habían bajado la temperatura.

-Una pena que sea así, porque yo gustosamente… -Deméter carraspeó, y Afrodita sonrió angelicalmente- le acompañaría hasta la puerta, queridas. Mi marido parece entretenido, así que…

Sin decir más desapareció dejando un rastro de brillo rosa y dorado. Ni siquiera para desaparecer de forma discreta era capaz de no llamar la atención, lo que aplastaba totalmente el tema de querer ser sigilosa. Pero no había heraldos ni trompetas, por lo que se podía decir que para ser ella, había sido discreta.

La mueca de disgusto de Deméter no se pasó hasta salir de nuevo de la caballeriza y mirar el rostro tan serio de su hija.

-Mi pobre Kore, ¿te has asustado de Hades? Sé que es aterrador, mi niña, pero te puedo asegurar que no te va a hacer nada, y mucho menos aquí. No eres una mortal cuyo destino pasé por él y no suele meterse en los asuntos de los demás dioses porque, al igual que yo, suele estar trabajando en sus propios asuntos.

Perséfone esperaba sinceramente que su madre interpretase el rubor de su rostro como una señal de ser descubierta en su miedo, y no en que estaba pensando en el momento en el que Afrodita se atrevió a poner una mano en el brazo del dios. Nunca había envidiado nada de Afrodita, hasta ese día, ojalá fuese ella tan valiente y segura como para poder tocarlo así y hablarle con esa confianza. Ya lo había hecho al conocerlo, pero ahora que sabía quien era no se suponía que debiese. Aunque, pensó excusándose, debía agradecerle el hecho de no haberla delatado ante su madre por el tema de Hécate. Si su madre se enteraba de eso, de como se escapaba para aprender cosas prohibidas con la diosa de la magia, la tendría aun más vigilada. O puede, pensó con tristeza, que no hubiese causado la suficiente impresión en él como para recordarla. Si hasta había ignorado a Afrodita, lo más seguro es que para el fuese poco menos que una niña graciosa que tenía más descaro que sentido común.

Cuando avanzaron un poco se lo volvió a encontrar, esta vez hablando con Zeus. De su brazo estaba la propia Hera, la razón por la que su madre no subía al Olimpo realmente. La diosa de las flores no tenía todos los detalles de su concepción claros, pero tenía bastante claro que su progenitor era Zeus y, conociendo el historial de este, no creía que fuese un buen recuerdo para su madre. Pero también sabía que Hera no era conocida precisamente por el buen trato que le daba a los hijos de fuera del matrimonio de su esposo. Sabía que si su madre no hubiese sido quien era y tan protectora no habría pasado de la infancia.

Por segunda vez en el día Deméter y Afrodita tuvieron que colaborar. A Deméter no le daba miedo la ira directa de su hermana, pero que la sufriera su hija era otra cosa, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a la Urania para que se llevase a su Koré. De todos los dioses del Olimpo, si había a alguien a quien la diosa del matrimonio evitase era a Afrodita, no por su carácter casquivano sino porque fue su propia liberación de manos de su propio hijo lo que la hizo ser vendida en matrimonio a este, el horrendo tanto por fuera como por dentro Hefesto.

-Es curioso, a veces ni yo misma comprendo los caminos del amor -le comentó Afrodita más seria de lo que normalmente era- A veces une cosas que no parecen tener nada que ver. Solamente hay que verme a mi, el amor y la guerra juntos durante tantas vidas como un humano no puede soñar.

-¿Guerra? ¿Hefesto no es el dios de la forja y…?

-Koré, cariño, estoy tratando de ayudarte, no te hablo de matrimonio que para eso está Hera. No me recuerdes el mío, prefiero no hacerlo siempre que puedo. Yo hablo del verdadero vínculo entre hombre y mujer. O hombre y hombre, o mujer y mujer, soy el amor, no la norma social -acalló las preguntas de la joven poniendo un dedo sobre su boca- Algún día te explicaré como va esto y te contaré porque a Hera le cae tan mal el copero de Zeus, pero primero deja que te termine de explicar. A lo que iba. La muerte hace que toda vida sea efímera, y no hay nada que nos explique esto más rápido que una flor. Y a veces la muerte puede ser algo hermoso, ya sea la muerte de un enemigo o la que llega después de un sufrimiento. Y no me atrevería a decir que el alivio sea lo único hermoso que hay en el Inframundo, ¿me entiendes? -Perséfone no se atrevió a decirle que sí- Oh, querida, lo que quiero decir es que mi querido Hades solamente provoca dos reacciones, el miedo y la atracción, y a ti mi florecilla no te he visto ni un pelín asustada.

Ella pensaba que lo había escondido bien, pero no había contado con la intuición de la diosa del amor al ver la situación, claro. Intentó distraerse mirando a todos los dioses que se empezaban a congregar en el lugar, eran como un brillante jardín de colores, todos radiantes y maravillosos. Pero de entre todas esas flores del jardín, Perséfone no podía evitar desviar su atención una y otra vez a la sublime planta salvaje y oscura que era el señor del Inframundo.

-Queridísima flor mía, a mi me compraron sin mi permiso por culpa de tu padre. No permitas que te haga a ti lo mismo y busca tu propia felicidad.

Afrodita desapareció antes de que la Koré tuviese tiempo a replicar. Ya no solamente el tema de su al parecer mal disimulada atracción, sino que encima… ¿Afrodita había dicho que iban a venderla?


	5. La poción

Su madre volvió a materializarse a su lado justo cuando iban a ocupar sus puestos. No había que ser un experto para saber a quien pertenecía cada puesto, pues el hecho de que unos estuviese hecho de una corriente marina, otro fuese de marfil y rayos, uno de césped vivo… No necesitaban tener un nombre grabado precisamente. Zeus presidía la mesa seguido de sus hermanos e hijos más queridos. Esta disposición le hizo quedar casi en frente del causante de sus desvelos, y casi muere de vergüenza al notar que su madre estrechó su mano como para infundirle valor ante la imponente presencia del rey del Inframundo. Si tan solo su madre supiese cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos que este le inspiraba, seguro que más que apoyo se la llevaba arrastrando lejos del Olimpo.

Hades por su parte se sentía afortunado de haber practicado el absoluto hieratismo en miles de juicios de almas mortales. No entendía el lugar de su imponente trono de piedra y diamante, sabía que no le era tan querido al sucio traidor de su hermano menor como para ponerlo en esa postura, pero también entendía que en el fondo Zeus nunca lo quisiera alejar; no era un pobre ingenuo como para pensar en que lo quería cerca por respeto y no por la verdadera razón, ser consciente de que si alguien podía encabezar una rebelión efectiva era él. A veces lo había planteado, meramente como ejercicio intelectual, sabía que podría hacerlo.

El protocolo era aburrido e innecesario, ya que al final cada uno molestaba a los demás siempre que podía y las faltas de respeto entre dioses eran norma, su manera de entretenerse en la inmortalidad. A Perséfone le dolía el cuello del esfuerzo por mantener la postura rígida y no mirar a Hades, que entraba en su campo natural de visión si simplemente mantenía la vista al frente. Al vivir en su isla la mayoría de los temas que trataban le resultaban desconocidos, por lo que a su incomodidad había que sumarle el aburrimiento.

-Y creo que llega el momento de hablar de aquello que me ha sido consultado tantas veces ya. Entregar la mano de Perséfone.

El mundo no podría haberse abierto más bajo sus pies si Hades hubiera hecho una grieta. Hubo algarabía, muchos de sus pretendientes intentaron hablar a la vez. Artemisa soltó airadas críticas ante esto, pero no podía hacer nada contra la voluntad de Zeus. Su madre empezó a quejarse, a amenazar y a proferir insultos contra Zeus. Pero no podía hacer nada contra el rey de los dioses.  
Estaba perdida, en mitad del ruido y parpadeando para contener las lágrimas se sintió como si fuera una niña mortal y no una diosa que llevaba cientos de generaciones sobre la tierra. Se concentró en un errático tamborilear de dedos sobre la mesa cercano.

-Quizás -no elevó la voz, al señor del Inframundo no le hizo falta más de una palabra poco más que susurrada para acallar a toda la sala- la dueña de la mano debería tener voz en el tema de su entrega, hermano.

Nadie podía desobedecer ni cuestionar con firmeza a Zeus. Salvo su hermano mayor. La tensión era palpable, y no solamente por el temperamento eléctrico de Zeus, sino porque había demasiadas viejas historias por resolver entre ambos.

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de decidir sabiamente para con ella? -sentenció a voz de trueno.

-La experiencia me dice que no eres el más sabio de los dioses en asuntos amorosos, oh señor de todos los dioses -el frío sarcasmo de la voz del dios de la riqueza inundó hasta los tuétanos de los huesos de todos los presentes.

-¿Vas a hablar precisamente tu de romance? No creo que entiendas más de esto que nadie, sigues siendo el único de los reyes soltero, te lo recuerdo, hermano.

-Y yo te recuerdo que has dado muerte a más amantes que yo, lo cual no deja de ser irónico, dado quien soy -la acusación era grave, pero como Zeus nunca había sido discreto no podía negar algo conocido por todos.

-Hades, tal vez tenemos que buscarle pareja a alguien antes, tienes razón -la reina, por mucho que odiase de lo que se estaba hablando, no podía dejar que su marido y su hermano peleasen allí, las consecuencias serían terribles para todos- Tanto tiempo solo en esa tierra puede afectarte. Mi marido ha hecho por una vez un buen punto, deberías tener una reina que te ayudase en tu trabajo y aligerase los tus días.

Los murmullos volvieron a elevarse, aunque el Inframundo no soliese ser objeto de deseo de nadie, el poder era poder y pocas oportunidades había como ser la reina del Inframundo. La ambición podía superar fácilmente el miedo y las maquinaciones para presentar a una hija o a alguien de confianza para el tálamo de Hades surgieron por todas partes.

-No necesito a ninguna reina, gracias por la intención, pero el Inframundo funciona perfectamente sin ninguna ayuda. A penas y tenemos incidentes, y del último escape ni siquiera habríais sido conscientes si Hermes -su voz paso del tono tranquilo a ser más abrasivo que los ríos de lava de las profundidades de la tierra- No fuera una persona que no puede conocer el más mínimo detalle de nada sin sentir la necesidad de esparcirlo sobre toda la tierra.

Hermes se encogió sobre su asiento. Un fallo tan pequeño no era nada comparado con lo que sus otros hermanos dejaban sin darle importancia, pero ni Zeus ni Poseidón eran tan perfeccionistas a la hora de realizar su trabajo. Iba a balbucear una disculpa, pero no tuvo tiempo de llegar a hacerlo.

-¡Ya hablamos de eso y te dije que no quería volver a oír una palabra al respecto sobre eso! -todos los dioses pudieron experimentar por un momento la sensación de ser mortales, Hades volvió a reclinarse en su asiento, como si nunca hubiese perdido la calma- Mi reino funciona a la perfección. Y ya tengo toda una legión de ayudantes que no para de crecer gracias, en gran parte, a la negligencia ajena.

Aunque muchos se sintieron personalmente atacados, nadie se atrevió a reclamarle nada en ese momento al señor de la muerte.

-Pero querido mio, todo el mundo necesita un poco de amor en su vida -Afrodita, valiente como solamente puede serlo el amor, se levantó de su puesto y fue hasta él caminando con un balanceo que podía encandilar a cualquiera que no fuese precavido- Y ya sé que eres capaz de proveerte tu sólo, pero eres mi contraparte y me preocupo por ti -al quedar a su altura, puso sus manos en los hombros de él, seguía sentado pero lo sintió adoptar una postura más tensa bajo su tacto. Era evidente que no se fiaba de ella- Nuestra sabia Hera ha hablado con inteligencia y yo propongo secundarla. Es más, propongo a una candidata, seamos eficientes. ¿No quería mi soberano Zeus entregar la mano de su hija? Pues hazla reina del Inframundo.

La propuesta fue considerada por todos como dos segundos antes de estallar en una carcajada colectiva. Perséfone se sintió mortificada por las risas, pero lo que más le dolió e hizo tomar un tono más rojizo que su cabello fue la sonrisa burlesca que exhibía Hades.

-No entiendo que tiene de gracioso -siseó la Kore, haciendo que algunos riesen aun más, y que Hades enarcase una ceja curioso- Soy una diosa y los nombres que habéis gritado no me suenan a ninguna que no sea semidiosa -el aplomo de su tono hizo que las risas se fueran apagando.

-Mi querida hija, nadie se rie porque seas poco cosa. Es que ni estás preparada para ser la esposa de nadie -al decir eso miró con los ojos llenos de veneno a Zeus- y mucho menos en el Inframundo. Es un lugar tan feo, muerto y deprimente…

-No todo mi reino es así, te recuerdo los Elíseos -acotó Hades, defensor de su reino.

-Cierto, salvo los Elíseos, pero no deja de ser un sitio poco apropiado para ti. No aguantarías ni un mes sin desear volver y salir de ese reino no es algo tan simple hija mía, ni siquiera para su señor.

Hades se quitó las manos de Afrodita de encima, esta se despidió lanzándole un beso mientras volvía a su lugar sin atisbo de miedo. Él puso los ojos en blanco y se presionó el puente de la nariz frustrado. Suerte que había traído el bebedizo de Hécate. No podía estar pasándole eso, aunque con Afrodita de por medio nada de eso debería extrañarle del todo, nada más captar su atención alguien allí estaba ella empujando. Eso le hacía agradecer profundamente que fuese Eros y no ella quien llevaba el arco.

-Sin mucho menos animo de ofender pero no creo, oh divina Koré, que seas consciente del todo de lo que te han sugerido -maldijo su palidez, porque empezó a sentir un calor delator en su rostro. Tenía una imagen que mantener, más después de casi pelearse en mitad del consejo con Zeus- Aunque me siento honrado de que no me consideréis un insulto.

-¡Jamás podría consideraros un insulto! -lo dijo tan rápido que incluso dio un pequeño salto en su trono de flores, ante este grito Hades no puedo simplemente disimular el sonrojo- Quiero decir, sois un atractivo rey y…

-Creo que será mejor para todos que no sepamos más de vuestros pensamientos, dama Perséfone -Hades carraspeó, tratando de recuperar la compostura y con la esperanza de no haber puesto la cara de idiota que creía haber puesto- Creo que si nadie va a sacar nada en claro, sería la hora de terminar la reunión, estoy ocupado. Seguro que tu también lo estás, Zeus.

La concesión de poder de nuevo al soberano pareció tranquilizarlo, eso y el hecho de que por un momento había estado demasiado entretenido viendo a su siempre hierático y frio hermano. Normalmente los dioses se quedaban rezagados y charlando, Hades no solía ser uno de ellos, pero hasta para sus prisas habituales resulto obvio que ese día el señor del Inframundo prácticamente había huido del lugar.


	6. La poción II

Hades había subestimado las ansias de poder. Normalmente todo el mundo se apartaba a su paso, pero Hera le había colocado una diana con un “captura pendiente, vivo o muerto, recompensa reina del Inframundo” en el pecho en mitad de una reunión llena de las criaturas más egoístas, caprichosas y ansiosas de poder del cosmos. Lo usual era que su mero titulo disipase a las multitudes, en ese momento pareciese que su título fuese dios de los cachorros y los dulces. Tenía la tentación de abrir la tierra y lanzarse directo a su reino en una huida estratégica, pero empezaba a ver a gente capaz de tirarse detrás, sacarlos sería un problema.

Por eso no solía meterse en las cosas de los demás, así lo dejaban tranquilo, a lo suyo. Estaba bien, solamente tenía que insensibilizarse a los problemas de los demás -cosa fácil, con su cargo o lo hacía o acababa perdiendo la razón- y estar pensando en sus cosas hasta que todo terminaba y se podía ir. A veces antes de irse veía a gente e incluso tenía conversaciones medianamente agradables con algunos de los que no le huían. Solía consolar a Hera, Afrodita tenía días en los que era más encantadora que odiosa, el joven Ares tenía un pase… Pero no, no había aguantado ver la expresión de total desolación en los ojos verdes de la diosa de las flores y había actuado. Ósea que ese día nada de una distendida charla antes de irse, tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápidamente que pudiera. Lo malo es que evadirse de un lugar lleno de seres con poderes divinos era más difícil que pensarlo.

-Hades, tenemos que hablar de un asunto urgente -apareció Hermes repentinamente- en privado, si nos disculpan.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin querer darle un golpe a Hermes y por una vez se sintió agradecido de su presencia. A penas y tuvo resistencia de sus nuevos admiradores al ir a hablar en privado, y pudo llevarlo a un lugar más apartado sin casi oídos ajenos.

-Afrodita te ha comprado tiempo de escape, va a flirtear con Ares delante de Hefesto para que entre en cólera, ya sabes que un buen espectáculo siempre les llama la atención. También me ha pedido que te diga que del amor al odio hay un paso, pero que no la odies -el dios de la muerte resopló por la nariz fuertemente, no sabía si de hecho era físicamente posible odiarla- y también… Ya va siendo hora de dejar de guardarme rencor, ni te imaginas la de trabajo que me van a dar tus nuevas pretendientas y…

Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Hades emprendió la marcha al escuchar el grito indignado de Hefesto. Vale que perdonaba a Hermes, pero no iba a desperdiciar un regalo así de una diosa tan poco generosa por naturaleza, cuando se daba había que aprovecharlo al máximo porque era poco probable que lo repitiese. Las sienes le palpitaban sin cesar, de entre los pliegues de su túnica sacó la botella que contenía el bebedizo de Hécate dándole un trago quizás mayor de la dosis recomendada.

No había más que siervos en las caballerizas, solamente tenía que subir en el carro y estaría de nuevo en su reino, mucho más difícil de molestar, en segundos. Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras avanzaba al carro que le llevaría a su ansiada libertad.

-Ay -se quejó un montoncito de heno al ser pisado, Hades miró la botella sospechando de su contenido hasta que una cabeza rojiza emergió del heno- no era un buen escondite -avergonzada, Perséfone miró la conocida botellita- Hécate me dijo que su amigo a veces sufría dolores de cabeza y para eso hacia una poción, me temo que el de hoy ha sido culpa mía. Agradezco muchísimo la ayuda cuando nadie intervenía por mi. Yo… Cree las hierbas que tiene esa poción en concreto, sé que no es nada comparado a la ayuda que he recibido, pero estaré encantada de seguir entregándoselas a Hécate, incluso la ayudaré para crear otra poción mejor…

Hades extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Su mano era pequeña, preciosa y cálida; casi tuvo deseos de olfatear su propia mano para ver si también le había pegado ese delicioso aroma que iba dejando allá por donde pasaba. Su charla nerviosa se detuvo y sintió que debía hacer algo para que dejase de te tenerle miedo.

-No creo haber sido el único en intervenir, pero soy el único al que Zeus no puede acallar a voluntad. A veces está bien recordarle que no es el único soberano, tiende a olvidar que somos tres y no me gusta ser tan manipulable como Poseidón. No hay nada que agradecer, aunque aprecio el gesto, me es muy útil.

Perséfone lo miró como si le hubiese dedicado el más esforzado de los poemas. La habían llamado hermosa, habían alabado su voz, su presencia… Pero los demás dioses solían coincidir que las flores solamente servían de adorno, a fin de cuentas inútil. Le gustaba Hécate porque la ayudaba a quitarse esa sensación de ser solamente un accesorio bonito que iba a con la diosa de la vegetación y sentirse más realizada. Que uno de los tres reyes, el más dedicado, le dijese que hacía algo útil agitó su corazón.

-¿He dicho algo que no…? -comentó él al ver el ensimismamiento de la diosa.

-No, no -negó con la cabeza tan fuerte que cayeron varias flores por la fuerza del movimiento de su corona- es que… No estoy acostumbrada a que nadie piense que hago nada útil.

Conteniendo el gran impulso de darle un abrazo en ese mismo momento, Hades se apoyó contra una columna, mirándola con una sonrisa amistosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Quieres conocer una verdad sobre el Olimpo? La mayoría de los que están aquí son unos inútiles, no por falta de poder ni mucho menos, sino por propia iniciativa. La mayoría cuando intervienen en algo estorban más que ayudan. Haces crecer vida. Eres más poderosa de lo que crees, puedes crear vida y eso es increíble, que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Perséfone no pudo evitar soltar una risita feliz, se sentía mucho más relajada ahora.

-Creo que es lo más bonito que nunca me han dicho.

-Entonces los poetas definitivamente tienen que esforzarse más contigo, Perséfone -se inclinó un poco hacia ella, en tono confidente- Pero te ruego que no le digas a nadie que soy capaz de decirte cosas bonitas, y mucho menos a ninguna de las que me están buscando o pedirán lo mismo.

Lo vio moverse en dirección a su carro, y tuvo la necesidad vital de detenerlo, de hacer que ese momento durase un poco más. No podía alejarse de él tan pronto.

-Me gusta que me llames Perséfone -le espetó de golpe, haciendo que se diese la vuelta- Quiero decir, mucha gente me llama Koré, pero creo que ya soy bastante mayor, aunque mi madre no lo vea porque claro, ella es mucho mayor que yo. Pero claro, mi madre es mayor que la mayoría...

-Soy bastante mayor que tu madre -le dijo en falso tono ofendido.

-Pero no me importa…

Estaban demasiado cerca. La duda de Perséfone sobre su tacto ya se había despejado, también había visto humor en sus ojos. Ahora solamente dudaba de como serían sus labios al contacto. Y empezaba a pesar más la curiosidad que su temor en ella.

-Aquí estabas, estaba atemorizada de que te hubieran secuestrado uno de esos desconsiderados que se han ofrecido como prometidos -los protectores brazos de su madre la envolvieron alejándola de él, formando una férrea jaula protectora- Hades, amigo mío, no tengo palabras para expresarte como me siento por la ayuda hacia mi hija. Estaré en deuda para siempre contigo por ello -tomó aire, soltó a su hija, y ganó solemnidad- Ahora agradecería que no volvieses a acercarte a ella. Jamás.

La expresión de Deméter era solemne, pero la de Hades no le fue a la zaga. Estimaba a Deméter como a pocos dioses, pero llevaba muy mal recibir ordenes directas.

-Jamás es algo muy definitivo para los inmortales, Deméter. Pero si esa  
es tu voluntad…

Y por primera vez desde que la tuvo en sus brazos, Deméter vio a su hija saltar en contra de su voluntad.

-No puedes ordenarle a nadie que no se acerque a mi. No soy tuya, eres como Zeus, creyendo que soy algo sobre lo que simplemente gobernar.

Madre e hija se miraron furibundas. La madre por la desobediencia y la hija profundamente ofendida por la orden.

-Y quiero hablar con Hades cuando quiera -sentenció la hija.

-Buena suerte intentándolo, jovencita.

Sin despedirse, Hades subió al carro. Dramas familiares a él, se dijo mientras esquivaba a un par de ninfas que acababan de enterarse de la noticia y perdieron el miedo a la muerte tanto por el respeto que inspiraba como el de ser atropelladas por un carro. La tierra se abrió llevandoselo a él y a su cohorte fantasmal, dejando el Olimpo con los gritos de Perséfone reclamando volver a verlo como último sonido antes de la quietud de su reino.


	7. Antídoto

A Perséfone no le gustaba estar enfadada con su madre, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer las paces con ella algo pasaba que las alejaba un poco más. Sabía que había ordenado a las ninfas vigilarla con más ahínco, por lo que no podía ver a Hécate si no se encontraban fortuitamente en mitad de los prados. Y si se encontraban, no podía hablar con ella libremente como necesitaba, pues todas escuchaban su conversación. Siempre había sido consciente de que su madre era protectora, pero no se había sentido afixiada por eso hasta ahora.

Se centró en cumplir su promesa de crear unas flores más eficientes para la poción de Hécate. Hacer flores nuevas no parecía una actividad muy sospechosa, así que al menos eso relajó a su madre con respecto al comportamiento extraño que había estado exhibiendo su hija últimamente. Sus días enjaulada en esa isla volvían a la relativa normalidad, aunque sabía que de vez en cuando había intrusiones de gente interesada en su mano. Su madre se encargaba de despacharlos a todos, no parecía muy inclinada a comentar los detalles.

Estaba cansada de toda esa situación, por lo que al cuarto día terminó por exigirle que le contase todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Nunca te me habías rebelado de esta manera. Todo es culpa de Zeus -en eso no pudo quitarle la razón a Deméter, pero estaba demasiado hastiada de todo como para tener una reacción positiva, por lo que simplemente la miró con frialdad- Todo esto sería más fácil si hubiese obrado con inteligencia y seguido a mi corazón en lugar de caer ante su baja seducción. De haber sido las cosas diferentes quizás Hades sería tu padre y todo sería diferente.

-Espera, espera, ¿Hades y tú…? -los enormes ojos de la Kore se abrieron junto a su boca hasta alcanzar una expresión de sorpresa que casi resultaba cómica.

-Oh, no, nunca. Pero no puedo negar que durante un tiempo me atrajo terriblemente, querida. Comprendo que su actitud y su… No voy a negar que es guapo. Que pueda atraer a una jovencita. Y no puedo negar que habría sido una elección mucho más sabía que Zeus -carraspeo, recuperando la compostura, pero un poco sonrojada aun- Pero desde luego no es el indicado para ti, me da igual lo que diga Afrodita, eso es algo que no voy a permitir, es un rey, pero de un lugar tan sombrío para ti, luz de mi vida…

Ella iba a protestar que solamente quería ser su amiga, que tenía derecho a hablar con quien quisiese. Pero se sentía demasiado impactada por descubrir que su madre era capaz de encontrar a alguien atractivo como para comenzar con una conversación que ella no tenía del todo claro si era verdad.

Al menos esa conversación sirvió para relajar un poco el ambiente con su madre. Puede que su comportamiento hacia ella no fuese el mejor del mundo, pero lo cierto es que su corazón no aguantaba el resentimiento hacia su amada progenitora.

Ya en la noche no pudo evitar en recordar las risas de todos ante la idea de ser la reina del Inframundo. No tenía ningún problema con la oscuridad, aunque realmente no tenía del todo claro como era vivir allí. Hermes bajaba continuamente, también iban muchos héroes. No le parecía que Hermes fuese precisamente el tipo más melancólico y lo llevaba bien.   
Y puede que aun le faltase experiencia, pero no creía que fuese estúpida para ser una reina, Anfititre no parecía especialmente brillante y el trabajo de Hera consistía en mayormente en soportar a Zeus. Había visto antes de irse a otras que querían el puesto, no las conocía de mucho, pero no parecían precisamente las mejores manzanas del árbol. Mientras se mesaba el cabello pensativa tuvo otra idea. Sus cabellos del color de una caléndula, muy diferentes a los de otras diosas más hermosas. Siempre había pensado que entre sus rizos y el color, era como si su cabello se hubiese quemado alguna vez. Tampoco tenía las mismas proporciones que las ninfas, y sabía que había salido con varias, ellas eran mucho más estilizadas que ella.

Podría ser que se rieran de ella por ser muy joven e inocente para no ver que era demasiado vulgar y poco atractiva para él. Él tampoco era tan guapo, pensó ella con desagrado, con sus rasgos perfectos, esos ojos que te traspasaban el alma y ese cuerpo que… Le dio una patada a la piedrecita más cercana. No es que él fuese culpable de no fuese atractiva ni la había hecho sentir mal, al contrario, a pesar de haberse reído la primera vez que se conocieron no la hizo sentirse nunca mal y había sido un apoyo invaluable.

Al día siguiente estaba entretenida con sus flores, creía que ya tenía algo de lo que Hécate podría servirse, ahora solamente quedaba esperar a que se la encontrase para llevarla hasta donde estaban.

-Aun no me puedo creer que Deméter vaya a ayudarme a postularme como novia de Hades -por primera vez en días, lo que decían las ninfas le pareció interesante. Era una hija de un río importante, y siempre parecía creerse más importante que otras ninfas- Me acordaré cuando sea la reina del Inframundo.

Persefone no levantó la vista de las flores. Ella era mayor, había visto más mundo y tenía un brillante y sedoso cabello castaño con una piel perfecta y dorada, a diferencia de sus pecas. Todas reían y alababan a la ninfa, intentando ganarse sus simpatías. Parecían demasiado entretenidas como para fijarse en que la diosa había cogido con naturalidad unas flores y se había alejado.

Mientras, la casa de Hécate contaba con más ocupación de lo normal, aunque extrañaba a su amiga y quería ir a ver como estaba no podía darle una patada sin más y sacar a su visitante, y menos en las condiciones en las que estaba; aunque los dioses se curaban rápido las heridas no parecían ninguna broma. Se suponía que estar cara a cara con la muerte lo hace a uno consciente de sus sentimientos y los acepta pero el señor de la misma no parecía estar por la labor; eso estaba haciendo que Hécate pensará seriamente en llamar a Afrodita y pedirle que tomase cartas en el asunto.

Todavía se encontraba temblorosa después de haberse encontrado a Hades envuelto en su propio ícor. Lo conocía desde hace muchisimo tiempo como para saber que normalmente no hacía tonterías ni era descuidado, y tenía pensado interrogarlo muy seriamente sobre en que estaba pensando para acercarse tanto a los hecatonquiros en el Tántalo, y más sin compañía. Lo peor es que encima se negaba a llamar a Asclepio para asistirlo, incluso se había mostrado reticente a ser tratado por ella.

La pobre diosa con la libertad más restringida que nunca tendría que esperar, tenía al otro cabezota metido en un baño de aguas con minerales curativos recuperándose. Por suerte el dios tenía razón y se estaba recuperando a una velocidad tremenda y, ahora, parecía un mal corte en el pecho algo que hacia unas horas era un terrible golpe que había dejado su caja torácica al descubierto. Estaba trabajando en una poción para el dolor que su señor fingía no sentir cuando escuchó unos pasos avanzar a su casa. Su casa estaba bien custodiada, solamente podían entrar aquellos que tuvieran permiso, pero su mente le jugó la mala pasada de pensar en una fuga del Inframundo. Casi abraza a la llorosa diosa que entró con un ramillete al verla de puro alivio.

-¿No te tenía más vigilada tu madre y se supone que ya no podías venir? -la cuestionó, mientras recibía el ramillete.

La diosa de las flores no supo que decir. No había pensado al ir que quizás metía en problemas a su amiga con su madre por acogerla. Al agachar la mirada vio un rastro de ícor en el suelo, no le dio tiempo a la bruja a explicarse cuando se escuchó una voz.

-De verdad, estoy bien -escuchó desde la estancia continúa -me han llegado a herir mucho más y sigo aquí. Aunque si vas a traer esa poción tuya sería buena idea que fuera para ahora, no para cuando no tenga absolutamente nada.

Era increíble, pensaría la Kore más tarde, como lo había escuchado realmente tan pocas veces pero no era capaz de confundir su voz con ninguna otra. No razonó, directamente siguió la voz hasta la estancia continua, encontrando para su horror más ícor esparcido en el suelo. Ni le dio tiempo a avisar a Hécate, aunque paró el amago de hacerlo a mitad, quizás hasta venía bien. Se dio la vuelta para seguir a lo suyo, no pensaba intervenir para nada, estaba terminando la poción. La diosa de las brujas no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante el grito de la inocente y casta diosa. Habría estado bien avisarla de que estaba herido, pero sobre todo, pensó mientras terminaba la poción con una sonrisa diabólica, habría estado bien avisar a la candorosa diosa de que Hades se encontraba desnudo.


	8. Prisionera

Si hubiese alguna manera de inmortalizar una escena, Hécate habría estado dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por poder preservar lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos. Una ruborizada diosa de las flores estaba pegándole la que quizás era la mayor bronca que le habían dado nunca al dios del Inframundo, que trataba de preservar su dignidad desnudo a penas manteniendo el pudor a salvo por el agua. Ella lo conocía desde hacia demasiado tiempo para recordarlo y, aun sabiendo que no era ni un cuarto de cruel que sus hermanos y era mucho más justo en sus acciones, no era capaz a penas ni de levantarle la voz. La paz del cosmos, decidió la bruja, necesitaba a Perséfone.

-Pues ahora está bien, pude ver sus costillas fuera de la carne cuando le ayudé a meterse en el agua -azuzó con una sonrisa inocente.

-Pero ya estoy bien, a penas y hay un arañazo ahora, casi no noto el escozor. Si me hacéis el favor de salir, incluso puedo salir ya del agua.

-¿Te duele? -Perséfone de golpe cambio el tono a preocupación, en unos segundos comenzaron a surgir plantas medicinales por doquier, las recogió y sin dudarlo fue a tratar directamente la zona herida. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban vagando libremente por el pecho de Hades y que iban a ir más abajo al mojar su mano. Retrajo las manos contra el suyo propio nerviosa de golpe- Yo, lo siento, no…

-Hécate ya se ha encargado del dolor, aunque no es necesario -le contestó el dios con tono tranquilo, aunque el sonrojo no engañaba a la bruja, que no dejaba de mirar toda la escena divertida- Si me permitís, esperad en la otra habitación mientras salgo.

-¿Seguro de que no necesitas ayuda? Perséfone puede ayudarte a salir mientras yo termino tu bebedizo -la mirada de Hades fue más contundente que el trapo mojado que le tiró acto seguido- Interpreto eso como un no. Vamos Koré, si quieres que tus ojos sigan siendo castos.

Ambas diosas abandonaron la habitación para acabar la formula, aunque Perséfone parecía más pendiente de los ruidos de la estancia continua que en ayudar a su amiga.

-Ah, esas son las nuevas flores con las que iba a mejorar la otra pócima -las olfateo con más interés científico que por deleitarse por el aroma- de paso podrá llevárselas, mientras se acaba de recuperar el muy...

-Ya estoy recuperado -volvió a protestar Hades apareciendo vestido. La túnica estaba rota, tenía un enorme corte en la zona del pecho, dejando ver que los pectorales y el estomago habían sido gravemente dañados, pero la piel que dejaba de ver el roto parecía sana- Pero agradezco la poción y poder llevármela.

-Con todas esas doncellas revoloteando no debe de ser muy fácil ser tu -canturreó irónica la bruja. Normalmente no podía jugar tanto con su paciencia y lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Acaso ha sido fácil ser yo alguna vez? -su humor estaba turbio, pero seguía sin darle miedo a la Koré, que lo miraba con curiosidad- Ya se les olvidará.

-No lo creo. Pero lo que su majestad diga, yo debo ir a buscar unas cosas para tamizar las hierbas, ahora vuelvo -se despidió con una reverencia teatral.

Perséfone la despidió con la mano, un tanto ausente. Se dijo a si misma que de verdad, estaba mirando disimuladamente las aberturas de la túnica de Hades solamente para comprobar que de verdad la herida estuviese cerrando como debía, no había nada más detrás de esa pura y simple curiosidad por su estado de salud. Que de paso le gustase lo que estaba viendo era pura coincidencia.

-Realmente lo siento mucho si estás en dificultades por mi culpa, todo esto no habría pasado si no hubieses querido ayudarme.

El dios se mordió la lengua para no decirle que realmente la habría ayudado aunque fuese mucho más difícil sin pensarlo miles de veces. No quería que lo malinterpretarse siendo excesivamente galante. “No puede malinterpretarse si es la verdad” le susurró su conciencia con un tono parecido al de Afrodita.  
Definitivamente no era sano para él tener una conversación que podía ir por derroteros personales con ella. Ni estar a solas con ella.

-Creo recordar que Deméter me hizo el pedido de no volver a acercarme a ti, Perséfone.

-Creo que todo el Olimpo me escuchó decirle que no tenía la potestad para prohibirme ver a absolutamente nadie -el acto de doncella apenada le había durado aun menos que la vez anterior- Todo el mundo parece que cree poder mandarme o subestimarme. Mi madre a quien acercarme, Zeus disponer de mi mano, tu no considerarme digna…

-¿Yo? No creo haber dicho nada semejante nunca -se apresuró a aclarar él- No sé lo que han dicho esa panda de irresponsables chismosos, pero si me dices quien ha sido…

-¡Nadie! -intentó tranquilizarse, aunque no pudo evitar que su voz saliese cargada de acusación- Sé porque se rieron. Me he visto, he oído como eran las otras y sé que no soy alguien que pueda atraerte para estar a tu lado y…

No continuó hablando, Hades la hizo callar presionando con suavidad un dedo sobre los labios de la diosa. Estaba aun más cerca que antes, inclinado sobre ella para rebasar la altura que los diferenciaba.

-Perséfone, hermosa Perséfone. Si pudiera te haría cosas que no eres capaz de imaginar, mi dulce flor. Quizás tampoco te las acabarías de creer a posteriori -le quitó el dedo de encima, era un minúsculo trozo de piel lo que los había conectado, pero alejarlo les genero una sensación de abandono- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás sugiriendo. A penas y hay flores de granada en mi reino, y aunque son del mismo color que tu cabello no son como tu. No puedo robar tu belleza de este mundo.

Ella quiso saltar hacia él. No supo que le poseyó en ese momento, pero tenía claro que si alguna vez tenía que aprender esos misterios que no conocía, los quería conocer de su mano. Había ido a casa de Hécate totalmente desolada por su prisión y ya no era capaz de pensar en una razón válida siquiera para no ir con él. Nunca había sido caprichosa, pero un claro deseo le nubló la mente.

-Llévame al Inframundo. Déjame que sea yo la que decida si de verdad puedo con ello, quiero ver tu reino. No puede ser tan terrible algún sitio en el que estés -elevó su mano hasta su pálido rostro, tallado en su corazón desde que lo había visto, para acariciarlo- Por favor…

-Perséfone… -cogió su mano y besó los nudillos, cerrando los ojos, como grabando el instante en su memoria- Si lo hiciera no podría devolverte. No me vuelvas a pedir algo así.

-¿Me harías tu prisionera? -no parecía decirlo con el miedo que debería.

-No. No serías mi prisionera -soltó su mano, casi con una expresión melancólica- Serías mi reina, y mi reina sería mi igual. Todo lo mío sería tuyo y serías soberana en la misma medida que yo. No serías un descanso para un rey, sino una monarca. Pero ser reina no es tan gratificante como te hayan podido decir, mi flor, mucho menos en el Inframundo. No es un trabajo grato ni yo suficiente recompensa.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió pisando las propias manchas de ícor de sus heridas, sin mirar atrás. Ella quiso gritarle, pero no pudo. Su garganta no emitía ningún sonido. Solamente vio a Hécate correr detrás de él, pero no paró.

La bruja lo maldijo por lo bajo cuando le dio alcance fuera de su casa. Solamente alcanzó a verle la cara un segundo para ver que el dios estaba derramando lágrimas amargas, dando por perdido un amor que acababa de nacer. Cuando iba a retenerlo un enorme cerbero la hizo retroceder, mientras que su amo y señor se perdía en las brumas del Inframundo.

Se comenzó a plantear con seriedad llamar a Afrodita. Ella sabría hablar con Zeus, los Olímpicos se le escapaban, pero estaba segura de que intercedería por ese caso. Podría hablar también con Hermes, seguramente el dios estaba encantado por meter las narices en algo tan jugoso y tenía suficiente talento con las palabras para lograrlo. Pensándolo bien, no sería muy difícil encontrar a dioses dispuestos a ayudar a su señor, un señor del Inframundo contento con una reina accesible era algo que contribuía al bien común para todos. Eso por no hablar de que todos los dioses estarían más que encantados con la idea de que Hades se sintiese en deuda con ellos, por supuesto.

Entró con cautela de nuevo a su hogar, esperando más lágrimas, el dolor de un joven corazón buscando a una amiga. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, la normalmente dulce e inocente Koré estaba enfadada y resuelta, como nunca la había visto.

-Hécate -en su voz no había suplica, solamente orden- Sé que conoces las entradas al Inframundo. Si él no quiere llevarme, tu me enseñarás a ir.


	9. Cautiva

Ninguna ninfa entendía que pasaba exactamente con su normalmente alegre protegida, pero incluso Artemisa andaba con los pies de plomo al lado de la Koré. La última que se había atrevido a hacerle una broma inocente -o no tan inocente, según como lo viesen los testigos- sobre el color de su cabello había sido rodeada en un momento por una enredadera llena de espinos.

La Koré estaba enfadada como nunca. Enfadada con Hades por tomar la decisión sin contar con ella. Enfadada con su propia madre, por haberle prohibido a Hades que pudiese verla de esa manera. Enfadada con Hécate, por haberle restringido con tanta velocidad la entrada a su casa y ser tan cobarde de no dar la cara de nuevo ante ella. Pero sobre todo se encontraba enfadada con ella misma por ser tan ignorante y no conocer ninguna de las miles de entradas al Inframundo para proceder por su cuenta.

La idea de pedir ayuda a otros dioses se le cruzó por la mente. La primera opción era Afrodita, ella había sido la primera en sugerir la unión, pero si la mitad de las historias sobre ella que se escuchaban eran ciertas sabía que era una diosa caprichosa y poco confiable. Hera buscaba que Hades se casase, pero pedirle ayuda a la esposa de su padre sería una manera efectiva de llegar al Inframundo, aunque no de la manera que esperaba. Hermes era una buena idea, pero no confiaba en que el miedo que manifestaba por el causante de sus desvelos fuese a hacer que no la ayudase.

A veces se dedicaba a extender las raíces de las plantas buscando una entrada secreta, pero de momento no había dado ningún resultado. Recordó las palabras que él le había dedicado para animarla. No crecían flores en el Inframundo. Su poder era crear vida. Toda la isla floreció con el aparente esfuerzo incansable de la diosa. Su madre recuperó la calma al verla tan centrada en sus preciosas creaciones. La isla nunca le había parecido tan grande a la Koré como cuando se propuso cubrirla de flores, tan sólo tenía que buscar un sitio en el que no fuese capaz de florecer nada. El optimismo la inundó de nuevo, se sintió muy inteligente por el plan, había burlado al propio señor del Inframundo usando sus propias palabras.

Con su incesante trabajo no había sido consciente hasta que fue imposible de ignorar de que había más revuelo del habitual. Que su madre no la estuviese llamando y que su séquito de vigilancia hubiese bajado eran señales que no podía ignorar. Trató de preguntar, pero no recibía respuesta, aunque la negativa fue bastante elocuente.   
Corrió hacia el templo de su madre, no podía dejar de pensar que ojalá sus pensamientos fuesen erróneos, quería equivocarse y luego sentirse mal por pensar así de su madre. Deseó de corazón ser solamente una hija desagradecida, ya que su madre no la heriría nunca.

Sus deseos se vieron truncados. Ahí estaba la ninfa a la que su madre iba a apoyar en la carrera para ser la reina del Inframundo. A pesar de haberle negado la posibilidad de acercarse si quiera a su hija, Deméter aun quería el favor de Hades consiguiéndole a su esposa. Habían aprovechado que estaba en el otro lado de la isla para preparar toda la parafernalia antes de llamar al dios. Las demás ninfas trataron de actuar con naturalidad ante la llegada de la Koré, su madre directamente se negó a contarle nada alegando estar demasiado ocupada con el final de los preparativos. Las odió a todas, las brillantes ninfas de las flores, las dríadas, incluso a su madre. Si solamente lo hubiese organizado dando la cara no le hubiese resultado tan molesto, pero que hiciera eso confirmaba que su madre estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos y aun así había seguido hacia delante.

Una figura cubierta de negro destacaba. La diosa de la magia no parecía estar en su elemento al lado de las demás participantes, y tuvo la decencia de al menos, parecer culpable mientras miraba a la Koré. La posible novia parecía sonrojada y nerviosa, como se esperaba de cualquier ruborizada e inocente diosa. Espinos comenzaron a cubrir la zona ante la mirada furiosa de la diosa, espinos que su madre a duras penas pudo evitar que cubriesen toda la zona.

Se dio la vuelta indignada. Su madre apoyaba a esa… Perséfone deseó saber palabras más insultantes para describir a la ninfa. Quizás a Hades le gustaba y la elegía a ella pese a decir tanto que no quería a ninguna reina. Los hombres eran volubles en sus afectos y en su voluntad, eso era algo que cualquiera aprendía al pasar cinco minutos en el Olimpo. Quizás solamente había querido avergonzar a una inocente con sus palabras mientras esperaba a que le presentasen a una candidata mucho mejor.

Casi ni escuchó los gritos que la llamaban hasta que tuvo a su emisora al lado. Hécate, la siempre serena y por encima de todo diosa, parecía al borde del colapso solamente por haber tenido que darle alcance. Valoró no pararse, no había sido para nada agradable al expulsarla de su casa la otra vez, pero su sentido común asomó por encima del enfado para decirle que era su amiga y la única persona que podría ayudarla. Y si no podía ayudarla, al menos seguro que le podía ofrecer consuelo.

-Creía que no ibas a parar, no estoy acostumbrada a seguir a nadie -tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento- Quería avisarte, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin tener a todo el mundo encima. Mira, siento mucho haberte expulsado de mi casa, pero parecías demasiado decidida a pasar al Inframundo y no es como si no fueses más poderosa que yo para impedírtelo justo en una de las entradas.

La dejó hablar, no únicamente por la sorpresa de que la bruja admitiese que alguien que no fuese el propio Hades era más poderoso que ella, sino porque se sintió idiota. Por supuesto que la casa de Hécate era la entrada al Inframundo que estaba buscando, era un ser del Inframundo y estaba allí libremente, tenía toda la lógica del mundo que fuese la custodia de una de las entradas.

-Que hayan montado todo eso no quiere decir nada. Quiero decir, él no es muy de acudir a los eventos a los que se le invita y la última vez que lo vi creo que tenía las mismas intenciones de buscar una esposa que de volver a Tártaro a ser herido de nuevo.

-Creo que no quiero estar cerca igualmente. Por si decide sí aparecer -la Koré miró al suelo, parpadeando rápidamente, no comprendía porque se sentía tan mal, nada le parecía que tuviese sentido dentro de su pecho- Necesito estar sola. Vuelve con ellas. Por favor.

Se sentía estúpida. Había malgastado muchos esfuerzos en buscar un sitio en el que había estado muchas veces sin saberlo, por no pensar con claridad. Y todo sin motivo, porque el hecho de entrar al Inframundo no le aseguraba nada, no es como si fuese un acertijo en el que al encontrar el lugar todo se habría arreglado.

Las palabras de Hades le habían dado esperanzas. Creyó ver en sus ojos un reflejo de lo que estaba pasando por su propia alma al verlo. Pero muchas veces sabía que uno veía lo que quería ver con mucha más intensidad que la propia realidad.

Él le dijo que no sería su prisionera, pero que no la dejaría ir si iba con él. Se lo dijo muy a la ligera, como solo lo hacen aquellos que están seguros desde lo más profundo de su corazón… O los que acostumbran a hacer ese tipo de promesas de una manera vacía y rápida a cualquier inocente que se cruce en su camino. Le dijo que no sería su prisionera y le mintió, estaba segura de ello, pues desde hace tiempo su propia alma era cautiva del dios del Inframundo, de eso estaba segura.

Casi esperaba ver su silueta en el carro viniendo en dirección de la casa de Hécate, como un funesto presagio. Se tuvo que reír con tristeza, en parte porque cualquiera diría que Hades fuese a la búsqueda de otro era cualquier cosa menos mala y por otra porque cualquier cosa le parecía mejor que llorar.

La isla entera estaba preciosa. Se había encargado de llenarla de flores, al menos podría disfrutar de su obra por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin ser vigilada. Hasta que se fijo en una flor solitaria.

No la había visto nunca, se encontraba tan segura de ello como solo puede estarlo la diosa de las flores. Tenía una forma curiosa y era del mismo color que sus cabellos. Se sintió hipnotizada al verla, tenía que cogerla. Según se iba acercando la flor parecía volverse más oscura.

No solía arrancar flores, pero tenía la necesidad de coger esa en concreto. Con una suavidad exagerada, la flor salió abriendo la tierra tras ella. Casi no le dio tiempo a ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Un enorme carro negro, tan distintivo, salió de las entrañas de la tierra y su conductor cogió en volandas a Persefone antes de que le diese tiempo a decir nada que no fuese un pequeño grito ahogado.

Artemisa había salido a buscar a la Koré, se había ido con una expresión ausente. A penas escuchó un grito, pero al llegar al lugar ya no había nada. La tierra se había tragado a Perséfone.


	10. Espejo

La mano de Hades se retiró de la boca de la diosa cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos. No era del todo necesario, porque Perséfone solamente intentó gritar hasta que fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero después se arrebujó contra Hades y no trató de quitárselo de encima. Comprendía que si gritaba su charada se rompería, pues no habían huido al Inframundo, sino que se habían hecho invisibles.

-Dije que no te llevaría al Inframundo, pero no veo nada en contra de dar un paseo por la isla vecina -lo dijo en un tono tan casual que cualquiera pensaría que la había llevado a dar una vuelta dentro del jardín del templo de su madre.

-Podrías habérmelo pedido primero -se quejó ella, pero con una sonrisa en la cara que la contradecía, más aun al dejarse caer más contra él.

Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, todas ellas importantes y que podrían afectar al propio orden del Cosmos. Pero en ese preciso instante parecía más preciso simplemente permanecer aferrados el uno al otro. No supieron en que momento cambiaron de postura para estar abrazados totalmente, en paz y completándose.

-Tu madre va a estar muy enfadada conmigo por llevarte sin permiso.

-Mi madre no tiene poder sobre con quien puedo ir. Y apuesto que tampoco lo tiene sobre ti -le estrujo con más ganas, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. No olía a muerte, azufre ni nada malo, podría pasarse la eternidad oliendo su aroma sin problemas- Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Ninguno de ellos parecía querer hablar realmente de nada que no fueran ellos dos, con ellos dos a solas parecía no valer la falsedad ni intentar ocultarse cosas a si mismos. Con el único espejo de los ojos del otro no podían negar que lo que veían era amor. Perséfone sonrió con la expresión que solamente podía dar un corazón que había encontrado a su semejante, no era capaz de definir el color de los ojos de Hades, pero si tenía claro sin lugar ya a ninguna duda de que amaba al dueño de los mismos.

El señor del Inframundo por su parte se sentía más expuesto aun que cuando derrocaron a los titanes. Ellos podían haberlo matado, pero le parecía una broma al lado de lo que podía hacer con su alma su fragante diosa. Aunque había sentido un profundo afecto con anterioridad nunca había entregado su corazón, tampoco es que Perséfone le hubiese dado muchas opciones, casi se lo había arrancado del pecho con una inocente mirada de sus verdes ojos. Sabía que ella no le tenía miedo, eso era una sensación refrescante para el más antiguo de los crónidas, no podía sino devolver esa confianza de todas las formas que pudiese por el resto de su vida.

El paso del caballo se había suavizado bastante, ya no era necesario que se agarrase tan fuerte a Hades, pero Perséfone no sentía ni el más mínimo deseo de alejarse de él. La charla fue en dirección más segura para los dos corazones alterados de los dioses.  
Hades se dedicó a contarle antiguas historias de la isla que ella bebió fascinada, disfrutando no sólo de las habilidades de narrador, sino del conocimiento de Hades tan extendido. Más adelante le explicó que no tenía conocimientos exclusivos de su reino, sino que los conocimientos de todos los mortales que morían quedaban registrados allí. Ser el guardián de los recuerdos era muy diferente a ser el final de la vida, ella quiso decírselo, pero acabó interrumpida por dudas de él.

Siempre se había considerado una diosa un tanto inútil que era prescindible al lado de los poderes de su madre, pero Hades se mostraba genuinamente interesado en todo lo que ella siempre había considerado poderes vanos. Incluso paró el carro para que ella le hiciese una demostración de sus poderes. Ver la expresión maravillada de uno de los tres reyes por hacer crecer un puñado de plantas la hizo sentir una diosa extremadamente importante. Hizo crecer un árbol para sentarse a su sombra, de paso conseguir unas jugosas frutas para compartir.

El dios del Inframundo parecía cómodo a su lado, en medio de un prado con cada vez más flores y comiendo una manzana como si fuera un mortal más. No pudo evitar coger un puñado de flores y modelar una corona. El terrible y sombrío dios no pudo más que dirigirle una sonrisa divertida al verse con tan colorida corona. Si hace un momento se creía enamorada, verlo sonreír con una corona de flores la hizo darse cuenta de que su corazón podía crecer aun más por él.

Le estaba arreglando la corona mientras se su corazón latía desesperadamente por hacer algo. Sin más preámbulos aprovecho que él estaba sentado y ella le sacaba la ventaja de la altura por una vez para darle un beso con suavidad en los labios. La suave presión contra los labios calientes de él le supo a gloria, aunque para su inquietud no parecía reaccionar, fueron segundos hasta que se empezó a retirar.

Estaba solamente a unos centímetros de él cuando sintió las manos de él en su espalda y su cadera estrechándola contra él. Los labios de él volvieron a los de ella, esta vez sin estar inertes, dio suaves besos en un principio para acabar succionando con delicadeza su labio inferior antes de usar su lengua para humedecer aun más la boca de ella y presionar con delicadeza hasta que finalmente ella abrió la boca para permitirle el paso.

Con infinito cuidado Hades tumbo a su amada sobre la fresca hierva, a la sombra del árbol que ella misma había creado. Se reclinó sobre ella, admirándola. La corona que ella le había hecho soltó unas cuantas flores que aterrizaron sobre los cabellos rojizos de ella. Al volver a sus labios le dio la bienvenida con la misma añoranza con la que se reencuentran unos amantes separados, dulce al principio pero cada vez más exigente.  
Perséfone había sido una buena diosa, se había portado bien y había sido generosa. Por eso veía perfectamente razonable que Hades la llevase a los Elíseos con el poder de un beso. Sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento entrelazaron las manos, casi usándolas como una dulce cadena para que no fuesen a sitios más impuros.

Los besos fueron haciéndose más cortos, Hades necesitó de todo el autocontrol que había ganado en sus miles de años para ir dejándola. Se dejó caer al lado de ella y la atrajo para abrazarla contra su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Mi maravillosa flor, ¿Cómo podré simplemente vivir sin llevarte conmigo? -las palabras olían a separación, pero no dejaba de estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras que las decía- Es verdad que mi reino no es un lugar para ti, y por desgracia no puedo abandonarlo a capricho.

-Déjame que sea yo quien lo decida -ella le interrumpió decidida- Todos me decís lo mismo, pero yo quiero intentarlo. Si no puedo permíteme volver, aunque estoy decidida, sé que puedo.

Parecieron días los que se miraron a los ojos. Ella obstinada, él dudoso y buscando resquicios de dudas en su mirada. No los halló.

-Supongo que puedo prometerte tu segura vuelta si eso es lo que deseas -pareció pensarlo- Si es por ti puedo conseguirlo, cualquier cosa si no eres feliz. Siempre y cuando no comas nada de lo que provenga del Inframundo no serás forzada a quedarte allí.

No le dio tiempo a preguntar si estaba de acuerdo, salió disparada de entre sus brazos para sacudir sus ropajes con descuido y tratar de parecer lo más presentable posible. Él no puedo hacer más que sonreír ante los aspavientos de la diosa para arreglar su vestimenta, aunque él creía que no la podía encontrar más hermosa de ninguna forma. Se fijo en que él mismo estaba sonriendo de nuevo.  
Desde que estaba vivo sabía que no solía sonreír, no era llamado lúgubre por nada, sentía que con ella a su lado su corazón más lleno tiraba de su gesto. Alcanzó la mano que ella le ofrecía para incorporarse. Era un esfuerzo vano preguntarle si tenía dudas a estar alturas, pues ella prácticamente lo estaba empujando de nuevo al carro.

La tierra de los muertos les esperaba, como a todos, la diferencia es que ellos estaban más que dispuestos a bajar. Y es que no era lo mismo morir que ir a ser la reina.

Con el yelmo firmemente colocado, él y Perséfone volvieron a ser invisibles. A penas unos instantes después se volvió a escuchar un crujido espantoso, el rey volvía a casa.


	11. Ataque

El Inframundo era demasiado grande como para pensar en él como en algo cerrado. El cambio fue como pasar de un mundo a otro, al igual que sumergirse en el océano. Todos los sentidos de la diosa parecían percibir algo raro, no aterrador, pero si extraño. Hades parecía no tener la necesidad de guiar el carro en el interior. Aunque se había jurado no tener miedo, Perséfone no pudo evitar estrechar más en contacto con Hades, que comenzó a contarle donde estaba para tranquilizarla. No veían almas porque esa entrada era poco transitada, pero si se cruzaban con una no sería más que un mortal un poco confuso aun.

Un enorme cerbero les cortó el paso brevemente. La visión habría sido espeluznante si no fuera por el hecho de que comenzó a comportarse como un perro normal al ver a su amo, con un comportamiento casi digno de un cachorro emocionado. A pesar de su tamaño, finalmente Persefone tuvo que sucumbir al deseo de rascar al guardián del Inframundo, que respondió de manera cariñosa intentando darle un lametazo, entrando en conflicto para ello con sus tres cabezas. Hades tuvo que poner orden y calmar como pudo al animal inquieto.

-No suelen comportarse así -se justificó el dios- Suelen ser disciplinados, no sé…

-Me encanta, de verdad -Perséfone le dio un beso en la mejilla, en parte para tranquilizar su espíritu y en por otra porque simplemente quería besarlo- Si el aterrador can guardián del inframundo es así, no tengo dudas de que este lugar puede gustarme.

Ese día, por ordenes del rey del Inframundo, los cerberos fueron alimentados con más generosidad que de costumbre. La llevó por los ríos, presentándole al barquero Caronte en el proceso.

-Se supone que mi trabajo es llevar muertos, con mi señor hago una excepción, pero últimamente veo a demasiados vivos por aquí. Aunque esta señorita es más agradable que toda esa panda de héroes desagradables, con aires de grandeza.

-Me han dicho que los héroes pueden ser muy molestos -le dio la razón, las proezas muchas veces eran altamente desagradables para otros- Mi nombre es Perséfone, gran conductor de barcas.

Caronte aprovechó la compañía, sus pasajeros solían estar tristes o asustados, osea que no eran grandes conversadores y su día a día transcurría monótono. Aunque se quejase, la aparición de héroes le servía para variar un poco la compañía, muestra de ello eran todas esas anécdotas que le pudo contar. Hades sospechaba que estaba tardando más adrede, pero el barquero no tenía muchas ocasiones de esparcimiento y su amada parecía pasarlo bien, osea que no protestó mientras escuchaba esas anécdotas que tantas veces le había contado ya.

Aunque la gama cromática de lo que la diosa había visto hasta el momento no fuese tan colorida como la de su hogar original, lo cierto es que el Inframundo no estaba exento de color, tampoco era un sitio tan oscuro como decían las leyendas. Era diferente, Perséfone supuso que al ser un reino distinto tenía otro estilo, pero de momento no le parecía el horrendo sitio tétrico del que le prevenían siempre.

No supo exactamente cuanto tardaron en llegar al palacio de Hades, pero al verlo comprendió porque no le importaba que los mortales no construyesen templos en su honor. Era el palacio más masivo que jamás había visto, y había estado en el Olimpo. Aunque no se habían cruzado con nadie hasta llegar allí y era obvio que Hades había estado intentado que no se tuviese que mezclar con los demás habitantes de su reino, las multitudes comenzaban a ser evidentes. Los primeros siervos asomaron con curiosidad a ver llegar a su amo.

Le explicó que todos los que esperaban a ser juzgados deambulaban por ahí, por eso las dimensiones del lugar. Que el sitio fuese masivo parecía responder más que nada al hecho de que los habitantes del lugar fuesen incontables. 

Desde el lugar donde los actos eran juzgados le mostró todo si reino, incluso después de una reticencia inicial la llevo al lugar donde los actos impíos eran castigados. El alivio del dios al ver que su divina acompañante no fruncía el ceño horrorizada al ver los castigos fue palpable hasta para los propios condenados.

-Realmente no es nada despiadado, ese hombre mató a sus hijos y los cocino, dejarlo solamente pasar hambre es poco. Yo añadiría castigo físico, podemos pegarle con el bidente… Si quieres, claro.

-La eternidad es larga, querida, lleva más tiempo pasando hambre y sed del que tu llevas favoreciendo al mundo con tu presencia, quizás el castigo físico sería un cambio incluso agradable para él -le explicó, parte del castigo era su rutina interminable- Aunque si quisieras implementar cambios en caso de querer quedarte… Serías libre de hacerlo.

Perséfone sabía que había dioses que habían recurrido al secuestro de sus esposas, otros al chantaje, al soborno… Y el gran señor del Inframundo solamente le ofrecía la posibilidad de condenar a los merecedores de castigo como a ella se le antojase. Quizás había visto en ella el gusto por repartir justicia que ella hasta ese momento ni había sabido que tenía. O puede que simplemente no quisiera engañarla y le estuviese ofreciendo lo que de hecho sería su vida si se quedase ahí, castigar a los merecedores de castigo y el corazón de su rey. Estaba segura de que Hades no era consciente de lo extremadamente tentadora que era esa oferta.

Parecía deseoso de llevarla a los Campos Elíseos, la parte más hermosa de su reino. Verdes prados, tiempo agradable, el sonido de animalitos jugando. A veces veían a los habitantes del lugar simplemente avanzar por el territorio complacidos por su existencia allí. Era parecido al hogar, aunque con más humanos satisfechos. Hades parecía contento de poder enseñarle cualquier rincón de ese lugar, incluso la animaba a sembrar sus creaciones allí por donde pasaban. Por supuesto ella se sentía feliz al ver el entusiasmo de su guía, pero no sabía como decirle lo que comenzaba a pasarle por la cabeza. Iban a ver el décimo lago cuando no aguantó más sus pensamientos y lo cogió de la mano para llamar su atención.

-No hay duda de que todo esto es hermoso -le dijo intentando no romper las ilusiones del dios del Inframundo- Pero vengo de un lugar que es casi igual que esto, realmente no necesitas convencerme de que parte de tu reino es como mi casa. No necesito ser una creadora de flores toda mi existencia, puedo cambiar de papel.

Aunque en un principio pareció alicaído y dudoso sobre lo que hacer a continuación, al rato pareció tomar un nuevo rumbo más decidido. Por el camino le comentó que iba a enseñarle una de las funciones más importantes de que ocupaba. Hizo una breve parada en el camino para prepararlo todo para cuando ellos llegasen. Al ver correr a los sirvientes Persefone no tuvo dudas de que las ordenes del rey no eran cuestionadas. También de que, dado la agitación por una orden, Hades no era un rey caprichoso. Eso, dado su conocimiento sobre otros reyes, le agradó bastante.

La sala a la que la llevo era enorme y había escuchado hablar tanto de ella como de los únicos tres ocupantes de la misma. Sentados bordeando dos imponentes tronos estaban los tres famosos jueces Minos, Radamantis y Éaco.

-Creo que si los Campos Elíseos no son para ti, o más bien son más de lo mismo, estaría bien que vieses algo diferente.

Los tres jueces la trataron con sumo respeto, como si ya fuese su reina. En un principio se sintió algo cohibida cuando entró la primera persona en ser juzgada, había sido una persona bastante corriente y no les llevo demasiado tiempo un veredicto. La segunda y la tercera eran más de lo mismo, ella daba sus opiniones con timidez, aunque Hades la animaba quedadamente a intervenir con libertad. Fue el cuarto en ser juzgado un ser tan deleznable que cuando se enumeraban sus malas acciones no pudo evitar tan con vehemencia y firmeza sus opiniones. Le dejaron el honor de elegir la sentencia.

La elección del castigo le pareció que si bien no arreglaría nada de lo que ese hombre había hecho, al menos se lo haría pagar. La sensación de justicia la llenó de satisfacción tanto que el ligero apretón en la mano reconfortante de Hades casi la hace estallar de felicidad.

-Puedes ser jueza siempre y cuando quieras mientras que estés aquí… Incluso si decidieras que no quieres… Quedarte aquí, tu sabiduría siempre será aceptada y tu presencia bienvenida.

No solamente le había dado una nueva ocupación, sino que era una para la que debía valerse de su intelecto. Mientras la escoltaba a sus aposentos de invitada la trató con exquisita cortesía, asegurándole que encontraría alimentos del exterior en su cámara. Se había portado de la manera más correcta que se podía. La admitiría siempre en su casa aunque ella decidiese no quedarse con él. Hades no la obligaba a nada, eso la hizo quererlo aun más.

Lo quiso tanto que en ese momento no pudo evitar lanzarse de nuevo contra él y atacar sus labios.


	12. Inocencia

A penas rozó sus labios antes de que Hades tomase ventaja de su altura para esquivar un beso más profundo y alejarse como si le doliese.

-Mi flor, yo… No te he traído a mi reino para esto. Eres inocente y no quiero confundirte con… Bueno, estas cosas -la piel de Hades se coloreó ligeramente, no era difícil ya que su color era pálido por naturaleza- Quiero mostrarte como es mi vida aquí y como sería ser reina sin confundirte con mis pretensiones sobre ti. Por eso te trataré con el máximo de los respetos.

-Y no hay duda de que aquí aprenderé lo que es ser reina del Inframundo -le acarició la mejilla con suavidad- pero no te he seguido por conseguir una corona. Lo que quiero de ti no es tu reino, aunque lo acepto. Lo que quiero de ti… Bueno, eres tu, no tu reino.

Perséfone vio a Hades titubear en su firme resolución de dejarla en la habitación intacta y descansando. No es que ella supiera mucho como proceder, se sentía horriblemente ignorante en esa materia, pero tenía que ser ella la que diera el primer paso si quería que sucediera. Usando toda la fuerza que pudo reunir lo obligo a entrar a su habitación de un empujón. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, no era útil si él de verdad trataba de escapar pero dejaba claras sus intenciones.

Usó sus manos para agarrarle del mentón delicadamente al tiempo que se afianzaba en su nuca para volver a besarlo sin dejarle posibilidad de escape. Esta vez Hades no se le resistió a penas unos segundos antes de unirse con entusiasmo.

Conocer el reino había sido una experiencia maravillosa, pero los labios del monarca eran mejores. El trono sería una gran responsabilidad, pero ninguna le pesaría tanto como ser la responsable de la felicidad del rey, porque ya había decidido que podía compartir las responsabilidades de gobierno con quien le placiese, pero él iba a ser una responsabilidad no compartida que estaba deseando asumir.

-Mi flor, mi Perséfone -se apartó entre titubeos, tratando de no perder el control del todo- No puedo permitir que pase esto aun, eres inocente y no sabes lo que va a pasar, ni las consecuencias de lo que…

-Hades, tengo cientos de años -le contestó con una sonrisa más despreocupada de lo que realmente sentía- Y aunque han intentando tenerme en la mayor de las ignorancias con respecto a lo que pasa en la intimidad, las ninfas hablan. Incluso sobre ti… Puede que no lo sepa todo, pero estoy deseando saber porque les tiemblan las piernas.

Aunque Hades tampoco sabía a que se refería exactamente su amada con lo del temblor de piernas, captó la idea en general. Sobre todo porque mientras que hablaban la diosa intentaba soltar la túnica de él con bastante poca maña por el broche del hombro. Hades se rindió y decidió ayudarla, quitándose la túnica con un movimiento fluido, resbalando hasta que la túnica quedó atrapada en su cadera. Perséfone ya lo había visto semidesnudo en la casa de Hécate cuando fue herido, pero verlo sabiendo que podía tener acceso a tocarlo y sin la preocupación de las heridas mismas era diferente. Poco a poco la piel de la diosa fue adquiriendo el color grana de su cabello, lo que hizo enrojecer a su vez al dios. Mirándose sonrojados solamente pudieron ponerse a la vez, nerviosos, pero al fin se abrazaron mientras las risas remitían. Al sentir un suave beso en su cabeza, Perséfone se acurrucó más en los brazos de su amado mientras sentía que las escasas dudas que había sobre lo que iban a hacer se disolvían en la dulzura de su abrazo.

Con la seguridad que dan los sentimientos aceptados, Perséfone levantó la cabeza para volver a reclamar los labios de su amado. La guío hasta el tálamo, andando casi con ella encima, tratando de no romper el beso. No había conocido nunca a una muchacha inocente en el sentido carnal, así que intentó que la cosa fuese con suavidad, al menos con toda la que le permitía su valiente y apresurada amante. La dejó tocarle a placer, aunque eso fuese acabando con su cordura, mientras los tímidos toques se iban apresurando aun más y haciendo más atrevidos. Bajo el tacto de la diosa de las flores, la piel del señor del reino de la muerte se fue calentando como la tierra ante la llegada de la primavera.

La ropa empezó a estorbarle también a la diosa, que empezaba a sentir la fuerte necesidad de cambiar tacto de la seda de sus ropas por las manos del dios. Se sintió tímida al quitarse las ropas por un momento, antes de fijarse en la cara de Hades. Había hecho florecer plantar muertas, creado maravillas, pero nunca se había sentido tan poderosa como al ver la expresión de Hades, tenía totalmente sublevado al poderoso dios del Inframundo. La timidez fue opacada por la sensación de poder y una vena juguetona que hasta ahora solamente había salido haciendo travesuras menores empezó a despertarse en ella.

Sin telas que los apartasen, Perséfone se estiró sobre él, sintiendo a su amado por todas partes, como si hubiese encontrado por fin abrigo en un día especialmente frío, un gruñido satisfecho salió de su garganta. Él la abrazó mientras dejaba un reguero de besos cariñosos por toda su garganta y su rostro, antes de volver a devorar sus labios con más urgencia que antes. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por partes del cuerpo de la diosa que hasta entonces habían estado prohibidas para mortales e inmortales, sintiéndose el más afortunado de todos por poder hacerlo. Bien estaba condenado a ser el señor del Inframundo por toda la eternidad si a cambio tenía acceso a el más preciado de los tesoros que habían visto los dioses.

Perséfone se sabía agasajada en todos los sentidos por los cuidados amorosos del dios. Incluso en el gusto, decidió tras dejarse llevar y lamer una vena que se marcaba en la base de su garganta. Casi gruñó de puro disgusto cuando Hades la apartó de él con sumo cuidado, aunque al final quedó en suspiro al ver que simplemente estaban intercambiando posiciones.

-Todavía estamos a tiempo de parar, con dificultad, pero podríamos hacerlo -le susurró Hades, mientras su mirada de devoción y su cuerpo clamaban claramente todo lo contrario.

Aunque Perséfone adoraba que Hades fuese tan considerado, no estaba dispuesta ni mucho menos a permitir que parasen lo que estaban haciendo. No lo dejó seguir dudando, apresando sus labios y empujando las caderas de él contra las suyas al agarrarlo sin miramientos por el trasero. Decidió, en un pensamiento perdido mientras tomaba valor, que el trasero del dios del reino de los Muertos era una de sus partes favoritas del reino.

Toda la experiencia era nueva, pero la invasión, aunque cuidadosa, era molesta. Su ignorancia la hizo dudar, pero la confianza en él la hizo aguantar. El dolor no tardó en dejar paso a una cierta incomodidad, mucho más soportable y con el tiempo incluso se tornó agradable.  
Había escuchado a ninfas hablar sobre las dolorosas invasiones masculinas que siempre resultaban torpes y desagradables. Su Hades no estaba resultando ninguna de las dos cosas. Totalmente entregada a él supo que nunca más iba a dejar que una ninfa supiese de nuevo lo que era verse invadida por su amado.

Cuando Hades colapso en ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla bajo su peso, tuvo un pensamiento parecido, ¿cómo sería capaz de devolverla al exterior si decidía que no quería seguir allí, con él?

Mientras se ocupaba de su higiene y de la de ella, que parecía más tímida que momentos antes, aún con la culminación del placer físico recién alcanzada el desasosiego por la posibilidad de perder a su ahora no tan doncella le acechaba entre las sombras. Había sabido que hacer en la unión carnal, procurar placer no le era un misterio y sabía que mejoraría aún más para ella la siguiente vez, pero una vez acabado no sabía que querría su Perséfone.

¿Querría que la abrazase y custodiase su sueño? ¿Querría intimidad y que la dejase tranquila? Tenía miles de años y era un dios experimentado, pero era la primera vez que había tanto en juego en una relación como en aquella.

-Hades -susurró medio adormilada- No puedes quedarte aquí -aunque lo esperaba, el golpe no dolió menos.

-Lo entiendo, me iré en cuando me ponga la túnica -se agachó un poco avergonzado.

-No, quería decir -volvió a bostezar- que seguro que tu habitación es mejor. Deja que me vista y vayamos allí. No es propio que el monarca duerma en otra cámara que no sea la suya propia.

No se encontraron a nadie de camino, Perséfone iba cargada en brazos de Hades en parte porque estaba cansada, pero mayormente por el mero placer de estar así, hasta la habitación. Aunque ya lo había decidido, sabía que Hades dudaría si le decía en ese momento que había decidido quedarse como reina con él allí. En unos días le comentaría que había tomado la decisión, mientras se dedicaría a disfrutar de los mimos y atenciones que recibiría y a seguir explorando su nuevo hogar con su en breves esposo.


	13. Retorno

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Perséfone había llegado al Inframundo. Todas las mañanas atendía a los juicios, había perdido parte de las dudas e incluso Radamantis parecía confiar especialmente en su criterio. Estaba empezando a captar los patrones de paso del tiempo que si bien no eran tan evidentes como en el mundo exterior existían. Los planes de la tarde consistían en explorar los ríos y diferentes partes del Inframundo y conocer a sus habitantes. Otros días simplemente se quedaba con Hades viendo los tesoros del palacio o tratando de ayudarlo con sus funciones.

A pesar de no coincidir siempre en sus criterios, cuando discutían cada uno daba sus razones y salía victorioso quien lo merecía. El hecho de que no le diese siempre la razón y la rebatiese cuando creía que se equivocaba le resultó agradable. Las ninfas siempre le daban la razón y su madre siempre era tajante, poder negociar le resultó un cambio muy interesante y descubrió que le gustaba contradecir a Hades y sus largos debates. No solamente respetaba sus opiniones, sino que cuando ella no tenía una muy formada no dudaba en ponerla en contacto con gente y material de lectura para informarse y aprender.

Las noches no cambiaban, siempre las pasaban el uno en los brazos del otro. Cada noche era mejor que la anterior según iban conociéndose y ganando complicidad. Comprendía perfectamente porque había tantas dispuestas a vencer al miedo a cambio de yacer con él, aunque ella se encargaría de ser el nuevo temor de toda la que lo intentase ahora. Sus encuentros siempre estaban cargados de ternura, hasta los más apasionados, y dudaba que en todo el mundo pudiese tener la suerte de encontrar a un amante tan cariñoso como él. Desde luego no era nada similar a la incomodidad que había descrito por encima su madre en lo más parecido a una charla preparatoria que le dio.

Su madre. Sabía que tenía que ponerse en contacto con ella. La última vez que habló con ella estaba enfadada por intentar emparejar a Hades con otra, pero eso no significaba ni mucho menos que hubiese dejado de importarle su madre. Crecer no significaba dejar del todo a tus padres, aunque iba a casarse estaba segura de que se las podría arreglar con ella. Estaba convencida de que podría arreglar las cosas para ir a verla con frecuencia, incluso con el tiempo llegaría a hacer que Hades y Deméter se volviesen a llevar bien, ambos la querían muchísimo y seguro que hacerla feliz les acababa importando mucho más que su disputa.

A veces recibía visitas curiosas. La mayor parte del tiempo era Hécate, después de todo era una habitante del Inframundo. Disfrutaba de las enseñanzas de la diosa bruja y sobre todo de su amistad; todo el mundo era muy amable con ella y la trataban con un gran respeto, pero Hécate la seguía tratando como su amiga y aprendiz, la Koré de las flores. Seguía siendo una mujer sabía con un sentido del humor que tendía al sarcasmo con mucha frecuencia, aunque estaba muy interesada en sus progresos como aprendiz de reina, por así decirlo. Aunque Perséfone no era tonta y la notaba un poco más distante; al principio lo achacó al cambio de poder en su relación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era algo distinto, como si guardase un secreto pero no pudo sacárselo.

Estaba paseando con un cerbero entretenida en sus pensamientos, sabía que Hades en los últimos días había estado recibiendo mensajeros del exterior y que seguramente tenían que ver bastante con ella. Notaba que no quería preocuparla, pero la falta de información empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Si su plan no fallaba, y esperaba que no, Hermes estaría al borde de pasar en un rato y nada era mejor atrapando cosas o gente que un cerbero. Fue la enorme bestia guardiana la que la sacó de sus pensamientos con un ladrido capaz de helar la sangre antes de saltar.

-Oh, Kore, por el amor de… -la bestia había sido increíblemente precisa y lo había atrapado por la túnica, aunque sin lastimarlo- Animalito, bonito… Por favor, dile que me suelte. De una pieza a ser posible, por favor.

-Claro, sin problema -le sonrió de manera radiante- cuando me digas que has venido a contarle a Hades le diré que te suelte.

El dios pareció sopesar opciones. Por un lado estaba hacer de juguete de morder para uno de los enormes guardianes del Inframundo. Por otro cabrear de nuevo a Hades. Hacer de mordedor parecía menos duro de soportar a la larga. La cara de resignación que puso lo decía todo.

-Oh, vamos, no puedes tenerle tanto miedo a Hades.

-Dijo la diosa de la que está enamorado. Lleva milenios pensando en castigos y llevándolos a cabo, y no pienso cabrearlo otra vez por un capricho de la diosa de las flores, llámame dramático si quieres, pero no creo que seas capaz de lanzar al perro contra mi -la miró de manera analítica- o quizás sí, pero aun así sigues dando menos miedo que él. Pero vas por buen camino.

Por un momento Perséfone pensó seriamente en azuzarle al cerbero, pero sabía que no iba a traerle más que problemas y que Hermes era molesto, pero no se merecía ese trato tampoco. Con un silbido la bestia guardiana soltó al dios que se temió por unos segundos lo peor. Al ver que no iba a ser devorado salió sin más ceremonia disparado hacia su destino.

Le quedaba la solución más sencilla pero que menos deseaba hacer. Simplemente debía preguntarle a Hades que estaba pasando. Estaba segura de que si lo preguntaba sin rodeos se lo diría. El problema es que en el fondo deseaba la respuesta, pero no estaba segura de quererla de él. Si se la daba, no habría manera de que pensará que la desconocía. Y si la respuesta era que el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí le estaba trayendo problemas por parte de su madre tendría que ser más justa de lo que quería serlo en el fondo y ofrecerse a volver a casa. No es que odiase el que había sido su hogar, el hecho de que siguiese yendo a los territorios más verdes del Inframundo aun ha sembrarlos de flores lo atestiguan. Y por supuesto quería volver a ver a su madre.

Volver a casa no era el problema para nada, le gustaba su casa, había sido feliz allí. El problema real radicaba en que volver a casa significaba abandonar lo que estaba empezando a considerar un hogar. Dejar los perros, dejar la tarea tan gratificante de juzgar y dar castigo, pero por sobre todas las cosas alejarse de nuevo de Hades.

Volver a un mundo sin él, incluso ser casada con otro, era algo que la hacía sentir una verdadera inquietud en el pecho, hasta sentía una opresión en la garganta. Había estado bastante convencida de que se había enamorado de él antes de seguirle a su reino, pero ahora no tenía ninguna duda.

Cabizbaja se dirigió a la sala que Hades usaba para las reuniones más privadas y para trabajar cuando no quería gente a su alrededor. Una sala a la que solamente se podía acceder si se había sido convocado por el propio rey, pero que para ella siempre estaba abierta.

Al llegar se permitió el lujo de mirarlo antes de que se diese la vuelta. Solamente veía su espalda y su cabeza caída hacia delante, mirando el paisaje abstraído. No tardó mucho en percatarse de la presencia de ella y darse la vuelta, su semblante se iluminó un poco, pero seguía claramente preocupado aunque le indicó que fuese hacia él para cobijarla entre sus brazos.

-He visto a Hermes cuando venía hacia aquí -no era mentira, aunque era el eufemismo más exagerado que había usado nunca- pero no ha querido decirme porque había venido, sé que algo te preocupa. Y creo que ese algo tiene que ver bastante conmigo.

Hades no hizo amago de mentir en ningún momento, aunque tardó bastante en hablar. No era fácil lo que tenía que decirle y no sabía en que podría acabar nada de eso. Solamente quería sentir su calidez un poco más, por si era la última vez.

-Tu madre te quiere de vuelta. Está convencida de que te llevé por la fuerza, Apolo nos vio desaparecer y cree que te arrastré por la fuerza conmigo -lo dijo asqueado, eso era algo que su hermano menor hacía continuamente, pero la mera idea de ser comparado con él le resultaba tremendamente ofensivo. Perséfone parecía querer decir algo, protestar ante la mera idea de que eso pudiera ser posible, pero aguantó en silencio para conocer la historia completa- Y como cree que estás secuestrada quiere proceder en consecuencia. Envié a Hermes en mi nombre a Zeus para que interviniese por mi, pero Deméter no cree en mis palabras ni obedece a Zeus. Me temo que Deméter a amenazado con negarle su don al mundo hasta que vuelvas con ella.

La noticia le golpeó con fuerza, eran demasiadas cosas que asimilar de golpe. La primera era que por su culpa toda la vida del mundo estaba en peligro. Una voz dentro de su cabeza intentó parar esos pensamientos y decirle que no era su culpa, sino que era una chantaje. Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba asimilarlo todo. No escuchó a Hades llamarla, simplemente tenía que alejarse de todos mientras procesaba toda la desastrosa situación.

Por desgracia para la pareja, Hades no era capaz de entender la magnitud de la culpa que estaba manejando en ese momento Perséfone. Solamente la vio huir, pero entendió otra cosa totalmente distinta. Llamó a su siervo más cercano, tenía que pedirles que cuidasen de ella. En el fondo la duda siempre estuvo ahí, pero verla en ese estado lo hizo convencerse: la diosa se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al irse con él. Se vistió apresuradamente con sus ropas más ceremoniales y fue a buscar su carro, era hora de afrontar a quien había estado evitando, era hora de hablar con Deméter.


	14. Madre

¿Qué es de la gran diosa madre de la naturaleza cuando le arrebatan a su hija? No había podido dejar de pensar en ello durante el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que sus temores se confirmaron.

Había confiado en él, en que no sería como el resto de los hermanos y no tomaría aquello que quería por la fuerza. Tendría que haber prestado más atención cuando empezó a notar los cambios en su hija. Ahora nunca sabría si el dios del Inframundo llevaba tiempo acosando a su inocente hija o la había engañado vilmente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo peor.

¿No estaba su hija retenida en un lugar sin vida? Bien, ella convertiría todo en un sitio muerto hasta que la liberarán. Los demás dioses habían desatendido sus suplicas, que ignorasen eso si eran capaces.  
Se había dicho que dejaría de buscar. Sabía donde estaba, claro que sí. Pero aun así... La esperanza de encontrar a su hija en cualquier recoveco, entretenida en sus creaciones y absorta hasta el punto de que se había olvidado de avisar a su pobre madre era un veneno peor que la certeza. Apolo había sido claro cuándo le preguntó, había visto el carro de Hades emerger, coger a su hija y habían desaparecido. Artemisa llevaba días rastreando sin descanso, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, su hermano tenía razón y no había malinterpretado lo visto.

La misma Artemisa le había comunicado que los demás dioses habían decidido ayudarla, pero que las puertas del Inframundo parecían selladas para los demás inmortales, salvo para Hermes. Así pues, el conductor de las almas se había puesto en camino para intentar interceder ante el dios traidor por ella. No guardaba muchas esperanzas en esa intervención, los demás nunca habían sido muy dados a devolver a las demás víctimas de sus secuestros tan alegremente como le pedían a Hades. Si Zeus no lo había hecho, no tendría porque hacerlo él, era un momento perfecto para mostrarle al mundo que era poderoso y nadie le podía imponer su voluntad como siempre parecía querer.

¿De que serviría entonces condenar toda la vida natural? En el fondo lo sabía, cuando los sacrificios de los humanos empezaran a fallar quizás la sacrificarían a ella también. Había vivido mucho, pero al menos podría volver a ver a su hija si se atrevían a acabar con su miserable vida.

Toda su corte estaba preocupada, tanto por si sobrevivirían como algunos que genuinamente se preocupaban por su estado. No podía evitar pensar en su hija preguntándole lo mismo cuando acudían a ella para ver si se encontraba bien, con sus ojos verdes que siempre le eran sinceros.

Reconoció el estruendo sin necesidad de mirar que era, la atmósfera cambiaba con su presencia. A pesar del cansancio y su estado decaído, se dio la vuelta con el animo para enfrentarse sola a un ejercito. Y es que un ejercito sería más fácil de vencer que lo que tenía en frente. El mismo señor de los muertos, rey del Inframundo, dios de la riqueza y el amo de las sombras se había aparecido en todo su esplendor frente a ella.

-Devuélvemela.

La palabra fue pronunciada sin un atisbo de duda ni temor. Él era un gran rey, pero sus poderes no se quedaban atrás. La diosa se irgió en toda su magnificencia, a pesar de que su atuendo no era el mejor, nada podía hacer dudar de su majestad.

-Perséfone no es tuya.

La profunda voz del dios se le clavó en el pecho. El enfado de la diosa solamente creció, sus siervos salieron del lugar a toda prisa, nadie sabía lo que podía pasar pero tampoco quisieron quedarse a comprobarlo.

-Pero tampoco es mia, Deméter.

****  
Llorar al borde del lago Estigia no era la idea más sensata del mundo, pero en el momento en el que había salido huyendo sin pensar con claridad le había parecido la idea más adecuada. Sabía que podía perder la memoria fácilmente si caía, pero cuando volvió un poco en si misma se retiró a una distancia prudente.

Su madre había condenado a la humanidad sin tan siquiera preguntarle, era muy típico de ella eso de montar todo un drama sin tenerla en cuenta alegando que hacía las cosas por ella. Era lo de siempre, las cosas se tenían que hacer a su manera o no se hacían. Lo que no se esperaba es que usase un chantaje tan brutal para hacerla volver a su lado, nunca había sobrepasado esos límites.

Aunque tampoco es que ella hubiese pensado mucho en las cosas antes de hacerlas esa vez, eso era verdad. Quizás su madre estaba verdaderamente asustada por lo que le hubiese podido pasar. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar le dieron ganas de tirarse al agua de cabeza por pura vergüenza, tenía a su madre aterrada y había dejado a Hades como a un vulgar secuestrador por no pensar en las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Vale, también estaba un poco enfadada con Hades por no haberle dicho nada, debería haberlo hecho nada más enterarse. ¿Cómo iba a gobernar a su par si no se lo contaba todo? Eso no era confianza, aunque entendía que lo había hecho para protegerla debía cambiar eso, así serían un matrimonio feliz, de lo contrario se veía siendo una Hera pero por las buenas intenciones de su marido…

El matrimonio. Ya estaba totalmente segura de que quería casarse con él, aunque estar siempre en el Inframundo le haría sentir nostalgia de vivir fuera. Sí es que su madre permitía ese matrimonio después de todo lo que estaba pasando. Comenzó la vuelta al castillo, tenía que hablar largo y tendido con Hades. Por supuesto tendría que volver a casa con su madre una temporada para negociar su partida, pero después volvería con él. No concebía casarse sin que su madre lo aprobase, estaba segura de que cuando le contase todo y puede que hasta la llevase de visita por los que serían sus dominios estaría conforme. Según iba adentrándose en el castillo pensó en cambiar un poco la decoración, añadir colores más vivos, unas plantas… Seguro que Hades no se oponía en cambiar un poco sus estancias privadas por ella, un calor agradable dentro de ella se hacía notar cuando era consciente de todo el amor que le mostraba el dios, le dejaba disponer de todo, no lo veía de ninguna forma quejándose de la decoración.

Se sentía mucho más animada, todo podría arreglarse y no llegaría a pasarle nada a nadie. Le demostraría que ella era capaz de resolverlo, que no necesitaba ser protegida. Hablarían de los detalles, irían al lecho conyugal juntos y después de descansar en sus brazos irían a ver a su madre. El plan era fantástico, salvo que Hades no estaba allí.

-Oh, por fin has vuelto, si no te encontraba empezaba a temer por mi cuello -Hécate se lanzó directamente a agarrarla y a llevarla casi a rastras detrás de ella- Hades me ha dicho que estabas llorando y que no te encontrabas bien, que viniese para ayudarte a prepararte. Realmente lo siento, pensaba que las cosas saldrían de otra manera y no querrías irte, pero…

-Espera -Perséfone hizo frenar en seco a Hécate- ¿irme? Quiero decir, voy a casarme con Hades y ser su reina, ¿qué otra manera?

La diosa de las brujas articuló varias palabras sin pronunciarlas. Normalmente su señor era bastante cauteloso, pero estaba visto que en cuando estaba involucrada Persefone en la ecuación la lógica se iba y se lanzaba de cabeza.

-Hades ha creído que has salido corriendo y llorando porque querías irte a casa urgentemente, oh por todas las almas, ha ido a pedirle perdón a tu madre antes de llevarte de vuelta con ella y encerrar su estúpido culo para siempre en el Inframundo para que no tengas que volver a verlo.

Perséfone había pasado bastante tiempo visitando a los condenados, eso le había hecho ampliar su vocabulario y aprender a maldecir apropiadamente. La sarta de palabras que soltó habrían hecho sentirse orgullosos a los dioses más deslenguados y desmayar a los más remilgados.

-Vale, necesito a Hermes y espero que todos los poderes que dijo que me otorgo Hades sean verdad, porque los voy a necesitar.

****

La diosa de la belleza se encontraba prácticamente como cuando emergió de la espuma, una visión que enmudecería a cualquiera que no la hubiese visto antes y que tuviese menos espíritu y desvergüenza que Hermes.

-Lo que verdaderamente me ofende, querido, es que no se me llamase antes -se incorporó, Ares se apartó con un gruñido lastimero para buscar sus propias ropas mientras que ella seleccionaba su vestuario- Esto será divertido como no lo ha sido nada en tiempo, ¡Eros! Debo llevar toda mi corte, por supuesto, menos mal que siempre están preparados.

-Lo que no entiendo es lo que pinto y en todo ese plan -se quejó Ares mientras terminaba de vestirse esquivando a todas las criaturas que comenzaban a llegar para alistar a la diosa.

-En realidad nada -le aclaró Hermes- Pero supongo que cuantos más mejor.

El hermoso dios del amor entró invocado por la llamada de su madre. Sus alas hicieron que la estancia pareciese aún más reducida, pero parecía feliz de ser llamado por su madre, sabía que eso solía indicar diversión.

-Mi dulce niño, primero de todo, ayúdame a elegir sandalias de entre las nuevas ofrendas. Tenemos que hacer que el amor triunfe hoy.


	15. Primavera

Las zarzas se clavaban en su piel, sentía el ícor deslizarse, pero estaba bien. Todo estaba bien con tal de que se desquitase con él en vez de castigarla a ella. Sí quería creer que había sido un secuestro estaba bien, su reputación era menos importante que ella y las posibles consecuencias. Por muy lacerante y urticante que fuese todo lo que Deméter pensase no era nada en comparación con lo que sería vivir cumpliendo sus obligaciones diarias sin ella. Retirar el trono que había mandado a construir en un impulso estúpido el día que habló con ella en el Olimpo, reducirlo a cenizas y olvido. Las zarzas se cebaron con la espalda rompiendo la túnica y llegando a la carne. Quizás hacer reina a la candidata que Hera escogiera. Seguir viviendo con las historias de las flores de los muertos que iban llegando, tener el consuelo de que ella estaba bien. Las zarzas pararon de golpe y se fueron retirando, estuvo al borde de caer tras las plantas.

-No me esperaba este comportamiento de vosotros dos. Quiero decir, el sacrificio modo drama de él sí era de esperarse, pero Deméter tu eres inteligente -Afrodita bajó con toda la majestuosidad de la que disponía, que era mucha, de su carruaje- Vengo a parar esta atrocidad en nombre del amor y todo eso, ya sabes. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que debería haber traído a Asclepio, que a ver como le explico esto ahora a Perséfone.

-Vete de aquí, hermosa diosa, estamos teniendo un encuentro privado -siseó Deméter- o sufre las consecuencias.

El cortejo de Afrodita siempre era alegre, normalmente era extravagante y divertido. Eros tuvo que sujetar a Ares mientras tiraba de fuerza de voluntad para no sacar su arco, pero los demás quedaron paralizados de golpe, tremendamente ofendidos.

-Me gustaría ver como lo intentas -Afrodita sonrió ampliamente- Puede que parezca feliz y despreocupada, pequeña cronida, pero nunca olvides que soy Afrodita Urania y llevo en este mundo más tiempo que tu y tus hermanitos. No amenaces nunca si no eres capaz de cumplirlo, este consejo es un regalo de tu superior. No lo desperdicies.

La diosa se encogió sobre si misma. Era muy fácil quedarse en la belleza y despreocupación que solía mostrar y no ver el increíble poder que poseía. Soltó del todo las plantas con las que aprisionaba a Hades, que ni se molestó en quitarse de encima las hiedras urticantes.

-Debo felicitarte, mira que yo puedo montar dramas sobre mis hijos -Eros asintió con ganas- pero me has ganado. Los fuertes sentimientos de la joven Perséfone me han hecho venir -la seriedad de todo su cortejo se rompió para reírse en una carcajada colectiva- Está bien, no suelo prestar atención a los sentimientos de nadie, me ha enviado a Hermes para que venga y haga de intermediaria para decirte que se fue con nuestro pálido y atractivo amigo porque quiso. Si me preguntas, la última vez que los vi juntos y vi como lo miraba no me sorprendería si fuese ella la que lo secuestró a él.

-Perséfone nunca ha sido presa, Deméter. Está conociendo el Inframundo y decidiendo si quiere ser la reina y mi esposa por ella misma -la miró a los ojos, limpiándose molesto un hilillo de ícor que corría por su mejilla- Aunque comprendo que no tengo perdón posible al no habértelo comunicado, no puedo decir que pensase en ello si quiera cuando aceptó mi oferta.

Afrodita estaba disfrutando de lo lindo al ver al señor de los muertos enamorado. Le pegó un apretón a Ares conteniendo el grito emocionado, le caía bien Perséfone y por cuestión de autoridad lo disfrutaba aún más. Todo el cortejo estaba pendiente de esa conversación, Deméter fue especialmente consciente de ello y de su aspecto vengativo y se sintió avergonzada.

-¿Puede volver? -preguntó ansiosa por su hija e incomoda por el escrutinio.

-Había venido a pedirte perdón por no pensar en el sufrimiento que te causaríamos y antes de traerla de vuelta, creía que ella quería volver por su reacción, pero… -señaló a Afrodita y su gente- Después de haberla llamado ya no estoy tan seguro. Abriré las entradas de nuevo y podrás ir con ella.

-Creía que mi cortejo no era sútil precisamente, pero sigues sin pillarlo -Afrodita suspiró con dramatismo mientras se atusaba el cabello- adecentaos un poco. Perséfone ha abierto las entradas hace un rato y os está esperando. Vamos, moviéndose, tenemos que dejar guapo y bien vestido a mi querido amigo el señor del drama.

Bajo otras circunstancias los miembros de la comitiva de Afrodita no se habían atrevido a ponerle una mano encima sin su permiso y casi tampoco sin él, Asclepio tampoco se habría atrevido a curarlo sin su permiso como hizo ni mucho menos a quedarse por los alrededores sin invitación. No supo cuando había aparecido tanto dios por la zona, pero las noticias volaban y los dioses eran curiosos y normalmente bastante desocupados.

Afrodita se llevó a otra parte a Deméter, parecía que no iban a volver a pelear sino que la diosa más antigua iba hablando del aspecto de la otra y que había que solucionarlo como si le doliera físicamente el aspecto desaliñado de la otra. Ares se fue con la parte del cortejo que seguía a Hades, no sabía sí por la modestia de Deméter o por asegurarse de que los siervos de su amada volviesen enteros. La situación llegó a ser ridícula cuando iban a entrar en el Inframundo y se dieron cuenta de que solamente Hades conocía los caminos dentro de su reino.

-Yo ya me he acostumbrado, puedes matarlos pero siempre aparecen más. Al final es más fácil hacer las cosas razonables que sugieren -Ares intervino, se dirigieron a él, que estaba más acostumbrado a todo ese movimiento- Quieren saber si puedes llegar a tus habitaciones sin pasar por el patio.

Tras la respuesta positiva lo llevaron y hurgaron entre sus pertenencias buscando claramente un objetivo, un atuendo que les gustase. Llegaron al acuerdo mientras Hades se aseaba -él solo, en eso no había cedido para disgusto del grupo- y le indicaron que tenía que ir a su sala del trono. Fue con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir en solitario mientras que los demás le seguían a poca distancia, porque no conocían el camino.

Le habría llamado la atención la pequeña multitud de vivos que se habían reunido en el lugar si no fuera porque su vista fue atrapada por la única persona sentada en un trono. Perséfone estaba vestida de novia, pero en lugar de la típica actitud modesta de las novias estaba en su plena dignidad de reina del Inframundo. Casi se tropieza con Deméter, que caminaba en la misma dirección que él, directa a Perséfone. Esta, con un gesto, los hizo parar a ambos. Radamantis surgió detrás de ella con una fruta en una bandeja, Hades reconocía ese fruto. Con sumo cuidado separó ante la audiencia seis granos de la fruta. Deméter contuvo el aliento al ver lo que iba a hacer, a penas una negativa con un hilo de voz salió de su garganta.

Desde su trono en el Inframundo Perséfone cogió los seis granos de la granada y los comió de un golpe. No se escuchó ni a un alma mientras la diosa masticaba y tragaba.

-Seis granos, por seis meses. Cada año saldré los otros seis al mundo exterior y cumpliré las obligaciones en el mundo exterior. Los otros seis volveré a mi trono con mi esposo -se escucharon palabras de aprobación por toda la sala- Y ahora Himeneo, por favor, para volver con mi marido necesito que lo sea primero.

Mientras Himeneo comenzó a prepararlo todo, madre e hija se apartaron para hablar. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse y, por primera vez, debían hablar como dos adultas iguales.

-¿Realmente lo amas? -Perséfone miró en dirección a su amado, no sabía cuando había llegado Zeus pero se encontraba acaparando al novio y haciendo como si todo fuese cosa suya, Hades simplemente trataba de darle a ella espacio aguantando a su hermano- No me refiero a que si te gusta, aunque con lo que has hecho sería difícil, aun podemos…

-Madre, no quiero cambiar nada -la abrazó, su madre no tuvo más remedio que devolverle el gesto- Sé con la misma seguridad que lo quiero con la que sé que aunque no te guste me vas a seguir queriendo.

-¿Cuándo te has hecho adulta?

Perséfone solamente pudo reírse mientras tomaba del brazo a su madre, aunque esa no fuese la tradición quería que fuese ella y no otra persona la que la llevase hasta Hades. Que su madre accediese fue la guinda del pastel. Cuando tomó la mano de Hades al soltar a su madre no se encontraba ni un poco nerviosa, pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Sabía que eras inteligente, pero me has tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

-Bueno, yo aportaré la inteligencia y tu la belleza, amado mio.

La risa del dios del Inframundo resonó por toda la sala, pero en esta ocasión no asustó a nadie. Entre sonrisas y felicitaciones, por fin llegó al reino de los muertos la primavera.


	16. Epilogo

Las flores brotaban con abundancia, la primavera había empezado casi un mes atrás y como todos los años desde hacía una década eso significaba el fin del frio y que el mundo volvía a florecer. Las festividades para celebrarlo y rendir honor tanto a Deméter como a su hija se esparcían por todo el mundo, la renombrada como diosa de la Primavera era una de las favoritas entre los humanos. Para Perséfone significaba además el aniversario de su matrimonio, pues cuando su tiempo en el Inframundo había llegado a su fin habían vuelto a unirse en el mundo exterior.

A pesar del tiempo su corazón se calentaba agradablemente cuando recordaba cuan atractivo había estado su varonil marido con una delicada corona de flores hecha por su madre. Que fuese ella quien organizó la segunda boda les sirvió para enterrar los rencores, incluso alguna vez había bajado durante el invierno para conocer el Inframundo y había ayudado a mejorar aun más los Campos Elíseos.

Las ninfas jugueteaban bastante despreocupadas mientras observaban su nuevo atuendo, les había costado volver a tratarla como antes después de recibir su corona, pero en general (salvo la que se había aprovechado de sus contactos para intentar bajar al Inframundo en primavera para "consolar" a su solitario marido que había acabado recibiendo la ira de la diosa) todo volvía a ser como antes. Salvo por el tema de hablar de Hades, claro.

Zeus les había convocado al consejo de nuevo y, aunque ser reina mejoraba en mucho como la trataban los demás dioses, no es que le gustase el Olimpo especialmente. Aunque desde luego disfrutaba mucho cada vez que veía a Afrodita, tenía mucho que agradecerle y se había convertido en una gran amiga. Una amiga que se cobraba la ayuda con su peso en diamantes, pero una amiga, algo escaso entre dioses.

Coronada con flores y diamantes, la diosa de la primavera y del Inframundo montó en el carruaje de su madre; últimamente su madre le parecía más hermosa, no sabía si era por verla menos o porque por fin se estaba ocupando de su propia vida en lugar de la de ella. Quizás un día se encontraba con que le anunciaba que tenía en camino más hermanos.

A penas llegaron al Olimpo y dejaron su transporte se le rompió la expresión hierática que trataba de mostrar ante los demás dioses. El sombrío carro del señor del Inframundo ya estaba en su sitio ligeramente apartado de los demás, como siempre. Antes Hades solía ser prácticamente el último en llegar, de hecho solían ser siempre los últimos en invierno, pero en primavera solía llegar temprano porque por mucho que dijera que estaba ocupado haciendo todo lo pesado de su trabajo cuando ella no estaba sabía que a su marido no le gustaba perder la oportunidad de verla un poco fuera de época. Teniendo en cuenta que casi había vestido a su madre y empujado al carro al ver que iba con retraso ella podía decir que se encontraba en la misma situación.

No es que nada les impidiese verse de vez en cuando, pero es que realmente se encontraba ocupada en el tiempo que pasaba sobre la tierra, además al principio a su madre le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella sin tener a su marido alrededor. Eso no quería decir que cuando se despistaba la tierra se abriese de vez en cuando bajo sus pies y volviese más sonrojada y feliz a cumplir sus labores al cabo de unas horas.

No tardó en encontrarlo apartado de la multitud, con cara de odiar estar ahí. Esa cara duró hasta el momento exacto en el que la localizó, saliendo de su pequeño rincón apartado para ir directo hacia ella. No era un secreto para nadie que el temible dios estaba profundamente enamorado de su esposa, muchos lo tomaron como una ventaja hasta que descubrieron que su adorable compañera se convertía en alguien tan temible como él cuando la situación lo requería.

Al alcanzarla Hades saludó respetuosamente a Deméter que respondió con cordialidad, desde fuera parecía que las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce, aunque Perséfone sabía que en el fondo seguía un poco resentida con su marido. Después del saludo se excusó y dejó a los señores del Inframundo juntos, entendía perfectamente que su hija tenía que ejercer como reina en ese momento. No le gustaba decirlo demasiado, pero le gustaba ver como Perséfone había madurado y no era simplemente una consorte sino una respetada reina en plena posesión de sus poderes.

La reunión terminó, aunque como en todas se celebró una fiesta. No era extraño para nadie que Hades desapareciera a mitad de una, aunque sí lo era cuando pasaba en verano. Se fue distraídamente al establo hasta ser atacado por un montón de heno.

-¿Sabes que simplemente tienes que invocarme cuando quieras verme, no? -las quejas no sonaron creíbles, menos aun cuando lo primero que hizo fue besar a su esposa.

-Pero no puedo evitar recordar el día que me encontraste escondida así y las ganas que tuve de besarte, no recrearlo haciéndolo cada vez que podemos sería una blasfemia -sonrió mientras se abrazaba contra él- Estamos a mitad de primavera.

-Lo sé mi flor, cuento los días, los cerberos están imposible por todo lo que te echan de menos -lo dijo con un dramatismo tan exagerado que ella tuvo que reírse, hasta que le dijo al oído- O puedes ir esta noche a visitar a Hécate, ya sabes...

-Hécate nos va a odiar por usar el intermedio que es su casa tanto...

A pesar de decir eso, ella sabía que le diría esa noche a Deméter que tenía algo que discutir con Hécate encantada. Obviamente su madre no se lo creería ni por un segundo, pero tampoco diría nada al respecto. Y la diosa de las brujas tendría su recompensa, sabía que su marido le había regalado otra casa bastante mayor en compensación por las veces que la hacía salir de su hogar, aunque tampoco es que la bruja se hubiese quejado fuera del contexto de broma jamás.

Saliendo con cuidado de su escondite y después de darle un beso más a su esposa, el rey del Inframundo se montó majestuosamente en su carro. A penas había avanzado unos metros cuando la brecha se abrió y se lo tragó. 

-Pobre reina Persefone -la voz de Hera detrás de ella la sorprendió- viendo de nuevo un recuerdo de como fuiste secuestrada. En fin querida, vivir con nuestros maridos no es sencillo.

-¿Secuestro? ¿Van diciendo que fue un secuestro? -había escuchado rumores malintencionados, pero no creía que nadie les hiciese caso- Ni mucho menos, estimada Hera. No fue así, lo que en verdad paso fue...

Fin


End file.
